


For The Pack

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Baron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, F/M, I have finally done it, Imprinting, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Sex Toys, This is, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!roman, also mostly porn, basically an excuse to write cuddly chubby football players, better late than never, happy 2017 everyone, omega!reader, that's right I've hopped on the a/b/o bandwagon, thirst party saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: My first attempt at an A/B/O installment for Thirst Party Saturday!You hadn't presented as an alpha, beta or omega yet. Luckily, you had two alpha friends perfectly willing to keep you safe until you did. [College!Alternate Universe][x-posted to Tumblr, as always]Enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!: This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety, and involves heat cycles, rutting, and knotting.

You couldn’t believe it was finally over. Grades were posted and you hadn’t done nearly as bad as you feared. You’d passed every class you signed up for, not necessarily with flying colors but hey, a doctor who graduates their class with the lowest grade is still a doctor.

 

You were under strict orders to report to the ‘pack room’ once you’d found out your grades, either for a celebration or a wound-licking session. As you’d been a legitimately helpful study partner, they had taken you in and done their best to return the favor in their own rough-and-tumble way. You were gifted many a microwave burrito and they always offered to come with you if you ran or did your laundry on campus at night.

 

With the load off your mind of passing all your classes, you remembered with a sinking feeling your _other_ worry. You were well past puberty, over ten years had gone by since your body started to mature. And yet…you hadn’t presented as an alpha, beta, or omega yet. Finals had taken up so much of your time it had almost been a relief to not have to think about it, but now that they were over it all came crashing back down on you.

 

You shook your head, determined to ignore your worries for right now. You had a pack to tell the good news!

 

You knocked on the door to their dorm, shifting your weight back and forth as you heard rushed, heavy footsteps on the other side. The door flew open and you were greeted with the sight of the refrigerator-sized alpha, Baron Corbin. “Hey.” He was a man of few words, simply latching onto your hand and hauling you bodily into the room. “Reigns.”

 

Roman lunged upright from his position in a beanbag chair on the floor with all the grace of an overgrown puppy, swinging forward to scoop you up in a tight hug. “How’d it go?” he asked worriedly, snuffling over your hair like he always did. “Oh, different. Rose? Grapefruit? Rosegrapefruit?” he mumbled, distracted by the new smell.

 

You laughed, hugging him back. “I did it! Everything! I passed, guys!”

 

“We _slaughtered_ English 102 thanks to you.” Baron gifted you with a rare grin over Roman’s shoulder. “Coach Bloom was very impressed. Thrilled that we didn’t cheat, but more thrilled that he gets to keep us.”

 

“We’re celebrating tonight!” Roman said firmly, depositing you in the beanbag chair and hefting one of their mattresses right off its frame to plop onto the floor beside the chair. You didn’t even bat an eye at the issues of Playbeta that went along for the ride (much to Roman’s chagrin). “I read the articles, is all!” he protested.

 

Baron nudged your shoulder. “I suppose we have you to thank for his... _interest_ in reading. Without your help, I'm sure he'd be forced to look at the pictures.” he said, rubbing his jaw over your cheek. He and Reigns were always scent-marking you, a sort-of subtle “ _back off_ ” to any alpha or beta that wanted to start shit. Your lack of presentation had been a source of contention for quite a while, but once the star offensive lineman and defensive tackle had ‘adopted’ you, things had calmed down. Though it had led to some _interesting_ rumors...

 

You still remembered the first day they had come across you being bullied. You’d had your bookbag yanked so hard that the shoulder strap tore, dumping your books and notes and knocking you over. You weren’t all that small, but the alpha that had come after you, Braun, was a bit... _bigger_. You had felt a strong rush of fear when Reigns and Corbin came around the corner from the sports fields, toting their own bags. Alphas tended to gang and cluster whenever they saw more of their own, or if they sensed a weakness. At least, that was what you'd observed.

 

A lot of alphas (and even a few betas) seemed to think that your lack of presentation was an open invitation, or worse, that there was something wrong with you. You were used to protecting yourself at this point, so you had been very surprised when Roman caught the burly man harassing you with a tackle to the back of his legs.

 

Baron had moved to stand in front of you, almost over you, fists clenched while the other two alphas scuffled on the ground. “ _You alright?_ ” he’d grunted.

 

You weren’t really. Your notes were blowing _everywhere_ , you were pretty sure your ass was bruised and one of your knees had been scraped when you fell. But all things considered, you could be much, _much_ worse. So you nodded, quickly scrambling to pick up your notes while willing yourself not to cry. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, you would be _fine_ \--

 

Baron abruptly knelt beside you, his nostrils flaring. “… _huh_.” he’d said finally, knocking his forehead into the side of your head with a gentle _thunk_. You had instantly dropped your eyes, terrified by this very close, _very_ large alpha. “ _No smell?_ ” You’d shaken your head, startled when a small smile appeared on his face. “ _I was pretty late too. Don’t worry about it_.” He’d gestured over his shoulder at Reigns, who was busily pummeling Braun. “ _We were just getting out of practice. Thought we’d catch you here. We need help_.”

 

“ _From_ _ **me?**_ ” you’d asked in confusion.

 

They had been failing their English course as a dynamic duo of typical meathead alphas, with a combination of poor study habits, bad choices, and the mentality of “ _oh, I’m doing so good in football what the heck do I need anything else for?_ ” Coach Bloom, however, had insisted that the two of them pull their English grades up or it was curtains for their football careers. In a fit of desperation they’d reached out to you. You were in the same class and you were _acing_ it, obviously you knew the ins and outs of the course.

 

“ _Well if you’re going to help us, obviously we can help you. It’s not like there’s anything_ _ **you**_ _can do about the fact that you haven’t presented yet, hell._ ” Roman had said bluntly when you asked why he had stood up for you. “ _Baron and I hate bullies, anyway._ ”

 

Roman crashed onto his mattress beside your beanbag throne and wiggled until he was comfortably tucked under your elbow, passing over a bowl of popcorn. Mostly for you to hold and him to bury his face in between Halo matches. Baron set up his laptop on the rickety 'coffee table' that had been constructed _ages_ ago with pilfered pallet boards, large body leaning easily against the other side of the beanbag chair. This was how you had studied for most of the semester, sandwiched between the two of them in one way or another. Despite both of them being alphas they seemed to get along relatively well, rarely butting heads on much of anything (aside from favorite sports teams, of course).

 

You heaved a massive sigh, snuggling down into the still-warm confines of the beanbag chair. Baron tilted his head back when you shivered. “Want a blanket?”

 

You waved him off. You'd been feeling fevery most of the week, chills and hot flashes making your studying life hell. You figured it was just the stress and had bundled up tighter in your sweaters, dutifully taken your Tylenol and buried your nose in yet another book. Now, cozy and safe between your two friends, you felt guardedly content even with the feverish chills. You knew that it wasn’t wise to get this comfortable.

 

 _They had scholarships, they were destined for greatness, they only asked for your help because they were failing their class_...

 

You shook your head, tucking yourself a little more snugly into the beanbag. There was no need to get despondent over this. Not yet, anyway. You had enjoyed your time with the two young alphas, even though you knew from the start that it was limited. At least this period would be part of your good memories.

 

“You’re going to think a hole in the wall if you keeping staring at it like that.” Baron’s teasing voice shook you out of your stupor and you grimaced apologetically.

 

“Sorry guys, I’m just so fried from all this. Thank God it’s over, you know?” You sighed, feeling a weird noise bubble in your throat as Corbin stroked your hair. Content threatened to turn your bones to liquid, a comforting smell gently teasing your senses. _Huh..._

 

Roman shifted beneath your arm, propping himself up to grab some popcorn. His hand stopped mid-motion though, and he wrinkled his nose in confusion. “I…” He paused, then continued. “Did you put more of that stuff on? Is it a fragrance or something?” Roman seemed outright bewildered, sitting up fully as he sampled the air. He bumped your arm with his nose, brushing his jaw down over your wrist. You felt like you were being touched by the spring sun. His skin was warm on your own, lulling you to relax even further.

 

Being safe between both of them was like being wrapped in the softest material imaginable. The popcorn bowl slipped out of your lax fingers and landed on the floor, spilling kernels here and there. You barely noticed, reaching for Roman's face. You pressed your wrist to the side of his neck and he hummed, his whole body relaxing.

 

Corbin rubbed his cheek against your own again, mumbling, “ _smells good_.” His eyes, which had drifted closed, suddenly snapped open. “Holy shit. You need to leave. I-I mean, not… _fuck_ , we need to get you to the nurse’s office.” You barely heard what he was saying, the low rumble of his words drugging you into a strange stupor.

 

Roman was on top of you _when had he gotten there_ hands framing your shoulders jaw dragging across your cheek facial hair tickling like it always did _what’s wrong with me, am I passing out?_ His voice sounded like he was at the other end of a hallway. “…need to get them to the infirmary… _not_ _good_ \--”

 

The trip across campus was a blur for you. Thankfully almost everyone was celebrating or bemoaning their fate in their dorm rooms, so the yard was mostly deserted.

 

Mostly.

 

Your head lolled back onto Roman’s shoulder when he stopped moving, a growl issuing from Baron beside him. “Are we at the infirmary?” you asked blearily.

 

“Get the _fuck_ out of our way, Ziggler. Move it before I move _you_.” Baron grunted.

 

The lithe beta’s laugh washed over you and you cringed, feeling nauseous. “I smell something _different_.” Ziggler said in a singsong tone. “I don't suppose you two brave and noble alphas are planning on taking this…obviously out-of-it omega somewhere private so you can have your way with them?” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

 

“He said _move!_ ” Roman’s voice had a desperate edge to it that you’d never heard before.

 

Ziggler’s words bounced back and forth through your head. _O_ _ut-of-it omega. Omega. Omega. Have your way with them. Omega. I smell something different. Omega_. Your stomach twisted again and you found yourself clinging desperately to Roman as your legs decided to crumple.

 

The alpha buried his face in your neck, inhaling deeply. “We’ve got you. It’s okay. We’re going to get you to the nurse.” He grated, sounding like he was speaking through clenched teeth. “We’re not going to hurt you. You’re our friend. It’s okay. Just one foot after the other, alright? You’re safe.”

 

Baron looped your other arm over his shoulders, a large hand splayed across your side as he all but carried you the last few steps. “ _Rollins!_ ” he hollered, the volume of his voice making you start. “Something is wrong, we don’t know what to do. Ziggler is out there talking omega bullshit, _help us_.” Corbin was practically _rambling_ which was scary in and of itself.

 

Nurse Rollins’ somewhat nasally voice broke through your haze. “Just have them lay down on the bed. You guys are okay, right? _Jesus_ you’re swamped, you need to calm the hell down Reigns. Damn. Go sit in the hall. _You too_ Baron, fuck. I’m getting a contact rut for fuck’s sake.” The beta apparently shooed the two alphas out of the room and you dimly heard footsteps. “What’s going on, cupcake? Suppressants wear off too early?” he asked, not unkindly.

 

You shook your head in confusion, barely able to open your eyes. “Suppressants?”

 

“Oh God, are your parents the earthy-crunchy types? ‘ _Your heat is natural!_ ’ types?”

 

“Heat?” Now you were even _more_ confused. “Only omegas have…”

 

“Well you’re sure as shit an omega, cupcake. Let me find your file, I’ll see…” Seth trailed off as he searched through his cabinet. “Oh. Huh. _Late_ late. Got it. Um. I’ve never actually had to do this, bear with me.” He started shuffling his curly hair back into a ponytail. “So! You’ve officially presented as an omega. I’m assuming you know what that means, you’re a little _older_.”

 

 _An_ _omega_. It was like a death knell. You had hoped against hope that you would present as a beta, but an _omega?_ Both your parents were alphas, how could this have happened?

 

Seth nudged the white trashcan over towards you with his foot. “Looking a little green there. It’s okay, you know.” He wheeled his chair over to you, clipboard in hand. “We’ll get you squared away, get you suppressants and birth control if you want it, all that crap. The process should be pretty streamlined; you showed up so late that it could be hazardous to your health if they dilly dally on this paperwork. Are you already on birth control or anything like that?”

 

You nodded your head dumbly, still in shock. Rollins sighed, taking your hand in his own. “Look, I know this is a lot of shit to handle alone right now. I would let your friends be in here with you but uh…there’s two of them and they’re kind of both alphas, y’know. I don’t want any problems.”

 

“Problems?”

 

“Yeah, don’t want them murdering each other or something.” Seth’s tone was light, joking, but you felt your heart twist. _Both of them_. _I’ve lost both of them. Why,_ _ **why**_ _did I have to be an omega?_ You barely held back your tears as Seth had you fill out some forms. You’d need to be moved to a single room, isolated for your own protection. “Honestly I’m pretty impressed that they even got you _over_ here, walked you clear across campus without any incident.” Nurse Rollins commented as he signed the papers and filed his copies. “Normally at the first scent of a fertile omega they get total alpha brain.”

 

“R-Roman said…he said I smelled different. He and Baron usually scent mark me, because otherwise...” You trailed off, staring at your hands clenched in your lap.

 

Rollins raised an eyebrow. “ _Two_ alphas scent marking you at the same time? I mean I know they’re inseparable, but…oh. _Oh_.” He fumbled through the filing cabinet, papers scattering everywhere as he searched. “Ah. Huh. Well. Maybe we aren’t in as much trouble as I thought. Okay! I’m going to have them come back in, with your permission of course.” He said briskly, snapping the file he’d located shut again.

 

You nodded, fanning yourself as Seth practically lunged for the door. Another hot flash washed over you and you groaned, dropping your head into your hands. _An omega. I survived my finals and now I’m a fucking omega. Great._ Omegas weren’t _uncommon_ or anything like that, but they did have a reputation. _Promiscuous_ was a kind word for it.

 

Roman and Baron slunk into the room after Seth had a quiet talk with them in the hallway. You still had your head in your hands. How on earth could you face them? Knowing all of this? _Omega_.

 

“Hey.” Baron finally broke the silence, kneeling in front of you. “How do you feel?” His voice sounded strained and you raised your eyes to give him a helpless, teary look. You had never noticed just how deep brown his eyes were. Almost black, but when light struck them they were a beautiful shade of dark amber. Watching the play of the light across them was...soothing.

 

The scent was what caught you next. Having never presented, your sense of smell wasn't anything to write home about. But now, Corbin smelled almost like vanilla, almost like wood smoke. _Comfort_. The word came unbidden but you realized it was true.

 

Corbin sucked in a breath, breaking eye contact. For some reason the motion felt like a loss and you whined in the back of your throat. “ _Jesus_.” He gasped. “That’s strong, okay. You didn’t tell me it was gonna’ be some strong shit.” he growled at Rollins, who shrugged.

 

“This is all theoretical, I’ve never done this before.” The nurse gestured to Roman. “You’re up, kid.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt him if something goes tits up.” Reigns protested.

 

Baron’s laugh was sharper than usual. “You could try, man.” He held out his hand. “C’mon, Reigns. We’ve busted each others noses and shit like that, I doubt that this shit is going to be what fucks us.”

 

Roman knelt as well, seeming reluctant to meet your eyes. “What if they're yours, though? Who am I kidding, _obviously_ they're yours.” He huffed, “the way you guys just interacted? I don't have a snowball's chance in fucking--”

 

Baron grabbed his friend's chin and forcibly tilted his head, making him look at you. “Look at _our_ friend.” he flat-out demanded when Roman quickly closed his eyes.

 

“Please?” you requested softly.

 

Roman exhaled loudly. “Can I at least still hang out with you guys after...after it's over?” he asked, sounding almost embarrassed. “I won't interrupt or anything, I promise. I'm not _that_ much of...a...” He trailed off after he opened his eyes, like he forgot his words outright.

 

The brown-eyed gaze that met your own was hesitant. They both had brown eyes but Roman's were lighter than Baron's by several shades, honey gold in the sun from the window. He swallowed hard but you barely noticed, entranced by the way his pupils suddenly dilated. Like when he scented something new for the first time. “Oh.” he said softly.

 

He smelled faintly of something like coffee and popcorn, of _content_. Somehow you knew they were your alphas. Your _two_ alphas. You didn't have to let them go. You were _theirs_. Your head spun while Roman seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to be left out after all. A grin spread slowly across his face.

 

“Alright, smooth imprinting. Here’s some condoms. See me tomorrow for the day after pill, I’ll work on getting these forms put through.” Nurse Rollins said, sounding almost bored as he dropped a couple of packets into Roman's hands. “I’ll just throw out your uh. Single room form. Bye-bye.” He crumpled up the paper. “Okay out, out out I don’t want you guys rutting in my office _or_ the campus yard, _move it!_ ”

 

“Thanks for your help, Doc.” Baron rumpled the smaller beta’s hair.

 

“I’m not a _doctor_ , how many fucking--just forget it.” Seth huffed, trying to straighten his ponytail back out. “I’m serious, you guys need to go. You’ve got a limited window here and the last thing I want is every fucking alpha on campus breaking down my door. Use those football skills. Hut or hike or whatever.” He made a shooing motion.

 

The walk back to their dorm room _your dorm room_ was more like a drunken stagger. Corbin couldn’t seem to keep his hands off you and Reigns kept burying his face in your neck, bathing your hot skin with tender little licks. _Your alphas_. “We should have known.” Roman mumbled. “Should have scented something.”

 

“There was nothing to smell, man. We checked and double-checked…” Baron coughed awkwardly, seeming to realize that he’d slipped up. “I mean. Not like, in a creepy way. We just figured…you were around all the time, maybe…” He shrugged, his large hand wrapping around your wrist. “Maybe.”

 

“Maybe.” You echoed, smiling up at him. “I’m so glad it was you guys.”

 

Roman was hesitant again once the three of you reached the dorm room, closing the door behind you and then fidgeting with his hoodie ties. “Baron and I…we both know that a heat doesn’t equal consent.” he finally said quietly. “We know imprinting doesn’t mean consent either. So…what would you like?”

 

“We're yours.” Baron stated. “Whether we fuck or not, we're yours. But you'll have to wear our jackets now. Come to our games and cheer us on, that kind of shit.”

 

“I could get used to that. How will I wear two jackets, though?” you mused, smiling up at the both of them.

 

Roman relaxed a little bit, grinning back. “We'll figure something out.”

 

A wave of heat lashed almost painfully at your insides and you shuddered, legs going weak. Baron placed a steadying hand on the small of your back. “You need us.” Ever the man of few words.

 

“Y-yeah, I do.” you admitted, rubbing your thighs together.

 

“Will you let us help? At least one of us. Get you some relief. Let you sleep.” Baron's fingers moved a little lower, cupping your ass appreciatively through your leggings. “Then the other one can have you. Fill you up. I'll even let Roman go first, if you want.”

 

Reigns slid his jaw over your cheek, nuzzling the skin there. “Just ask.” He laid his head on your shoulder, hair tickling your neck. “Just ask.”

 

“I've never...”

 

“Neither have Roman or I. Sex with an omega, that is. So all of us are kind of in the same boat here.” Corbin said, “I can walk us through the opening act, kinda’ done a lot of…research, on omegas. But after that, bets are off. Still game?”

 

You paused, taking mental inventory. Just having them close was making your body light up. Your leggings were almost uncomfortably slick at this point, starting to stick to your thighs. Every time Roman brushed up against your chest you wanted to cry, the sensation of your shirt on your hot skin nearly too much to bear. The scents were equally powerful, vanilla and coffee overlapping in a sweet aroma that mesmerized you. “Okay. Yes. I…Roman first?” you asked timidly.

 

Baron kissed you fiercely, like he was trying to take the air out of your lungs. “Reigns first.” He panted against your mouth when he drew away. His groin pressed firmly to your thigh, body heat seeping through your leggings. “Reigns. They want you. Don’t keep them waiting.”

 

Roman was suddenly on you as Baron backed away, grabbing your ass and hoisting you up onto his hips. “This what you need? _Our_ omega.” Reigns growled as he ground his body against yours. “I’ve never rutted before. Never smelled something as good as you before either.”

 

“You _do_ smell delicious.” Baron chimed in. “But what you need to do, Roman, is get their clothes off. Which you would know if you’d _actually_ read those Playbeta articles instead of just looking at the pictures.”

 

“I totally read them, don’t listen to that guy.” Roman huffed, setting you down and helping you pull your shirt over your head. His irritation faded quickly when met with the sight of your bare skin. “Christ, you’re pretty.” His fingers walked their way up your soft stomach to your chest, where he fumbled with your bra for a minute. “Look at _these_ , Baron. Christ.”

 

“I’m looking.” Corbin murmured. “They’re going to be my stomping grounds while you knot their slick little hole, so _trust_ me man, I’m fucking looking.” His brazen words made your body quiver. Who would have thought that your quiet friend had such a mouth on him?

 

Roman groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Damn, when you say it like that.” He knelt in front of you, dragging your leggings down to pool at your feet while you toed off your sneakers. Your arousal had soaked through your panties and you whimpered, rubbing your thighs together again in an effort to get some relief. Reigns stopped you though, shoving your legs apart gracelessly so he could lick a heated trail up the inside of your thigh. “Taste so good, _fuck_.” His voice had dropped even lower, stoking the warmth in your body to a higher fever pitch. He pulled your underwear off and then quickly swirled a finger around your clit, making you cry out and grab his shoulders as your hips bucked. “ _Taste_.” Roman ordered Baron, who lapped carefully at his friend’s fingers.

 

Corbin closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “ _Fuck_.” He finally said, sliding a hand down to his pants button. “You’re going to want them on all fours. Will make it easier. We need to satisfy them. You have round one, I’ll handle round two. We’ll go as many times as you need, okay?” The last part was said to you and you nodded dazedly.

 

“Please.” You whimpered, barely aware of the fact that you were speaking. Your body was singing after Roman had touched you, aching for more. He was moving you, hands firm around your waist as he shifted you into position on the mattress on the floor. You pressed your cheek to the cool sheets, whining and raising your hips in a silent plea. Words escaped you at that point, your whole being in a hot, writhing frenzy of need and all you could do was clench your hands into the sheets and wait.

 

Roman inhaled sharply, his hands sliding your legs further apart. “Your clothes need to come off, Reigns.” Baron said quietly.

 

“I know.” Roman sounded out of it. “Just so fucking pretty when they’re like this. I…”

 

“Reigns, right now they _need_ you. You can wax poetic some other fucking time when they’re not a beautiful mess of fuckable, dripping omega on your bed.” Baron snarled, “The pretty shit can come later. Get your pants off, get a condom on, and knot _our_ mate.”

 

You whimpered loudly at his words, slipping a hand down to rub your clit. “Pl-please, Roman, please…” you begged, well past the point of caring about being proper. All you knew was that you ached to the point of pain and you _needed_ your alphas, visceral desire reducing you to desperately grinding against your own hand.

 

Reigns groaned, yanking off his sweatshirt and then pulling his sweatpants down. He tugged you backwards into him and you heard the quiet, sticky rip of the condom packet. “Last chance.” he rasped, and you swayed your hips against his pelvis, his cock resting hot on the small of your back. “Last chance. Heat doesn’t mean you want this, only _you_ can decide whether you want this.” He warned, reaching down to splay a palm on your stomach. “Last chance.”

 

You nodded against the bed, lifting your hips as high as they could go. Listening to your body for the very first time, your hips rolled, arching your back and putting you fully on display for your alphas. “Please fuck me.”

 

“You heard them, Reigns.” Baron grunted, running a hand through your hair as he unzipped his pants. “Interested in taking me in your mouth while he fucks you?” he asked, grinning when you nodded quickly. “That’s what I like to see.”

 

Roman slid his shaft over your pussy, making you shake and drop your head. You pushed back against him, pleading nonsense falling from your lips when Baron took one of your breasts in a large hand and started kneading it, teasing his index across your peak. “Gonna’ fill you up.” Roman said finally, holding the base of his cock and slowly penetrating your cunt. You cried out as he rocked down into you, propping his weight up with his arms on the bed on either side of you. His jersey rubbed your back and he wrapped an arm around your stomach, moving you so he could fully sheathe himself.

 

When his hips met your own there was a lewd wet noise that made him tilt his head down and snarl into your neck, mouthing over your flushed shoulders. “ _Ours_.”

 

Corbin echoed his snarl with a low groan of “ _God damn, what a sight_ ,” before lacing his fingers back through your hair and teasingly tugging. “C’mon cutie, get this dick ready for you.” You hungrily lapped at the head of his cock, taking him into your mouth and then moaning around him when Roman began to buck into you furiously. Baron reached over your head, presumably to Roman’s shoulder. “Easy stud, remember they’ve never done this. They’re overwet, but that’s not gonna’ stretch them. Easy.” He instructed quietly. “There’s no rush.”

 

“They just feel so g-good.” Roman panted next to your ear. “I’ve never fucked anyone that gripped me like this, it’s so fucking good.”

 

“They’re our omega. Of _course_ they’re going to be good.” Baron made an odd sound in the back of his throat when you swallowed him deeper. “You’re gonna’ be a good omega for Roman, right? Take his knot nice and long, milk him?” he asked softly.

 

Roman’s chest pressed to your back when you arched, his cock filling you up as deeply as he could reach. “You gonna’ take my knot right into that sweet little pussy of yours, maybe get off around it a few times, yeah? Get you all hot and fucking bothered on it? Then Baron’s going to fuck you, probably dick you down so damn good, knot you so fucking deep.” he growled in your ear, making you shudder in delight as he all but humped you, snapping his hips hard up into you and keeping a firm arm wrapped around your midsection.

 

Reigns groaned loudly, pressing his forehead to the space between your shoulder blades. You felt something catch on the edge of your entrance and realized that his knot was starting to swell. “Oh _fuck_. Christ.” He panted.

 

“That’s it Reigns, mate them good.” Corbin encouraged, his fingers shakily cupping your face. He stroked your cheek carefully, seeming almost dazed as you sucked his cock and whimpered around him. “God, you're pretty.”

 

“You're fucking _gorgeous_ , always have been so fucking gorgeous.” Roman rambled in your ear as you felt him start to have a harder time pulling out. “Wanted you, wanted you. Smelled so fucking good, were so nice to us even when we're fucking dumb. And now you're ours, _ours_. Our omega.” He dragged out the last word, his arms shaking as his knot grew and finally, _finally_ , he couldn't move. He moaned helplessly and the noise woke something inside you. Something that had been sleeping your whole life.

 

You pulled away from Corbin and bucked against Roman, your hands fisting in the sheets as you rode back onto him. The knot at the base of his cock secured you firmly. “Fucking fuck, _Roman!_ ” You pleaded frantically. Reigns slid his fingers down to stroke your clit, snarling in your ear as you came for the first time with a scream.

 

Corbin knelt in front of you, fondling your breasts roughly. “Look at you, taking his knot so well.” he praised, “such a good mate for us, aren't they Roman?” The other alpha had been rendered speechless, barely managing to gasp in between your frenzied motions. You needed more, _more_ , the knot inside you throbbing and shifting with your every move. You felt Reigns grin against your back and then his hand was on you again, cupping your mound and pulling you up and back into him. You came again, biting down on the sheets and whining as your hips shook.

 

Baron flicked over your nipples, making you arch your back and cry out. This was torture, it was _torture_ , and you couldn't get enough. “More, omega?” Corbin's voice was almost a croon, low and husky. “I'm going to play with your tits while he ruts you, and if you're good, I'll fill you up when he's done.”

 

“I'll be good, I'll be good. Promise.” you panted, making him laugh.

 

“I know you will.” Corbin re-situated his body with ease, laying down with his head under your breasts. “C'mere, get those tits over here.” Roman propped himself up, his hand on the back of your shoulders shoving you down. Baron's hot tongue caressed your right peak and you cried out again, your walls clenching around Roman and making him moan.

 

“Oh God Baron please oh God, oh fuck--” you chanted, rocking back against Reigns. Teeth gently bit down on your nipple and your body spasmed, your knees shaking hard enough that if Roman's arm hadn't wrapped around your stomach, you would have collapsed as you came. Clearly, being in your first heat with two hulking alphas was a wonderful thing.

 

Roman teased your clit, barely glancing over it and making you whine out pitifully. “Uh oh, sounds like someone needs more.” he murmured, nipping and licking at the back of your neck. “Can I mark you up back here? Just a little something, a little taste while my cock is nice and deep in you.”

 

You nodded furiously and then sighed as his teeth dug into your shoulder, circling your hips on his cock. Roman growled against your skin, pushing you down even further to Baron, who was clearly waiting. The larger alpha sucked greedily on your breasts, crushing your peaks together so he could mouth over them with tender kisses. Roman pushed two fingers down on your clit and you screamed as your arousal drenched him. “Fuck you're wet, _fuck_...” Reigns groaned, dropping his hand to Baron, who eagerly licked his digits clean.

 

“Taste so fucking _good_.” Baron was clearly losing his grip on his control, his hips bucking ever so slightly every time you whimpered. You pulled his football jersey up with a shaking hand, watching in fascination as his cock tapped against his stomach. Roman bit down hard on your shoulder and you yelped, making Baron moan as you pressed your breasts against his face.

 

Roman's knot slid back a little, then a little bit more. “You ready, Big Banter?” Reigns panted out against your shoulder. Baron's only reply was a loud snarl, and you felt teeth on your shoulder again. “That sounds like a yes to me. You'd better be a good omega for Baron now. After all, he let me warm you up.” Roman's voice had a teasing lilt to it and you swallowed hard, barely holding back a distraught noise as he eased his cock out of you. You felt so empty, the pit of your stomach aching as you hung your head and shuddered.

 

Baron flipped over onto his stomach and sat up, towering over you. You looked up at him, biting your lip as you felt his eyes rake over your body. You could only imagine how you must look, soaking wet and already fucked open and _still_ you needed more. Corbin's eyes narrowed. A large hand reached out and easily shoved you over onto your back, then he hooked your knees up over his shoulders. “Look at this greedy little hole.” he growled, making you blush. “Knotted once and it's all tight again. Let me just...” His tongue lapped noisily at your entrance and you cried out, Roman catching your hand and holding you steady as Baron fucked you with his mouth.

 

“Who's going to come for us? Who's our good little omega bitch? We're gonna' mate the fuck out of you, aren't we Baron?” Reigns said, his free hand pawing over your breasts. “Mate you, fill you up until it runs down your legs, then mate you some more. Fuck you in the showers. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting knotted up against the wall, tits bouncing as your alphas have their way with you. Wonder if we loosened you up enough, maybe you could take both our knots at once in that greedy omega pussy.” Roman talking dirty was more rambling than anything else but you loved it, loved how ragged his voice got as he talked down to you.

 

You came again, whimpering and pleading for Baron's cock as the larger alpha tongued over you. Your stomach twisted with need. “Fuck me, please please, Baron, please-”

 

Corbin finally dropped you to the mattress and you took the opportunity to breathe deep, Roman laying kisses on your cheek and jaw. Baron grabbed a condom and tore it open with his teeth. “You asked for it.” he rumbled, half-threat. All you did was nod back eagerly and the side of his mouth shifted up in a smirk. “Our omega.” he said quietly, rolling you over onto your stomach again. You didn't even have to move as he easily positioned you the way he clearly liked, your cheek pressed against the sheets and your ass high in the air.

 

Roman tucked a pillow beneath your head, winking at you when you gave him a grateful thumbs-up. Your eyes half-lidded as the head of Baron's cock breached your entrance, the keen that escaped him thrumming through your body. Strong arms wrapped around your midsection and slammed you back onto his cock, taking him fully in one quick motion. You gasped as he rolled his hips against you, the ache in your stomach stoked hotter by Baron's rough ministrations.

 

Roman whistled softly. “Look at _that_ , you take Big Banter like a fucking champ.” He grinned, laying out full length beside you and lazily stroking his cock while he kissed you.

 

Corbin bent over you, snarling in your ear as Reigns slid his tongue into your mouth. “ _Ours_. All ours. Nobody else gets to touch you like this. _Mate_.” You came apart again at his words. You'd lost count at this point, everything merging into a haze of _yes_ and _more_ and _my alphas_ , your whole body begging for release after release. You didn't care how many times, you just needed to be _sated_ and Baron was doing his damnedest, bucking his hips hard into you over and over as he pushed you down even lower. “We haven't been doing our jobs right. Sorry for that.” Corbin apologized, and you wheezed out a laugh. He didn't even sound like he was struggling for breath. “We'll do our best from now on, right, Reigns?”

 

“Obviously. We can't let down our omega.”

 

You reached out and took Roman's hand, smiling dazedly at him as Baron's knot slipped by your entrance, forcing in and then dragging back out. “Nah, not yet.” Corbin growled, his arms tightening around your stomach as he fucked you harder. Your mouth popped open when he bottomed out several times in a row and Roman took the opportunity to gently bite your lip. Corbin roughly jerked you back onto his cock, your pussy _finally_ taking his knot firmly and it pushed you over the edge, making you scream and arch your back.

 

Baron gave a low, drawn-out groan that made your insides clench, hanging his head and breathing hard. After a second though, he straightened up and started moving again. You whimpered and clawed at Reigns' arm as Baron rocked his knot back and forth inside you, the larger alpha barely having to touch you before you were coming again. “ _Please!_ ” you begged, body moving up the bed with the motion of Baron's thrusts.

 

Baron leaned over and shushed you, his breath hot on your frantic skin. “Just come on my knot like a good omega. I can feel your little walls gripping me, know that? If it wasn't for fucking condoms, I bet you'd be dripping with us by now, wouldn't you? Pumped full of your alpha's come. Just imagine that, hot and slick all over your insides and you still want more, _more_. You want us to fucking ravage you and it still probably wouldn't be enough until you're fucked senseless on the mattress, whole body a shaking wreck.” You were speechless. If you had known Baron had _this_ side of him, well...

 

A sharp thrust interrupted your thoughts and Baron's index finger flicked your clit roughly, making you come around him with a loud keen. “Think I can get one more out of you before you pass out?” he gasped, sounding almost playful. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he crushed his hips up to meet your own, bucking against you with measured, hard strokes. “That's it, cutie, just like that. You take that dick so good.” he praised. “I'll get you off, don't worry. We've got you.”

 

“Come for us, please?” Roman said softly, kissing your shoulder. “Then you can rest. Just one more time, okay?” You had gone almost limp, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through your body. “Just one more, come for us.” He brushed the hair back out of your face, his eyes searching your own.

 

“ _Come_.” Baron's teeth dug into the shoulder that Roman hadn't marked and you couldn't help the scream you let out as you broke apart underneath your alphas. Corbin soothed you with gentle caresses down your back, your whole body quivering at his touch. Roman huffed out a breath as you finally collapsed on the bed, shaking and gasping for air.

 

“Damn. That was fucking something.” he said finally, making you pant a giggle into the sheets.

 

Baron chuckled as well, rumpling the other alpha's hair. “You did fucking good, Reigns. Be proud. It isn't every day that you can satisfy an omega in heat.” He put his hands on his thighs, sucking in a few steadying breaths. “Okay. Before the next wave comes, we definitely need food. I'm thinking pizza.”

 

…

 

You awoke the next morning cradled to Roman's chest, Baron's cock prodding firmly against your lower back. “Good morning, our omega.” Corbin whispered, lifting your leg and sliding his cock into you with a satisfyingly wet noise. You wrapped an arm around his neck, watching as Roman slowly woke up while Baron pounded into you.

 

“Good fucking morning. What round are we on?” Roman mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I think eleven. Lost count.” Baron grunted. “Doesn't matter.”

 

“Very true. You want more?” Roman asked you, yawning.

 

You swallowed hard, your voice mostly gone. “I'd like some breakfast. Then maybe more.” you managed to say.

 

Baron grinned against your shoulder, tugging your hips back. “A big breakfast, then. For the pack.”

 

 _For the pack_ . As exhausted as you were, your body still begging for more _everything_ , you couldn't help your smile. _For the pack_.

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!: This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety, and involves knotting.

The hardest part was telling your parents.

 

You usually ended up staying with your folks over the summer to save money, unmated as you had been. When you called to tell them that you wouldn’t be returning to your old room, it was like a bomb went off.

 

“ _And_ _ **why**_ _not?!_ ” Your father’s Alpha voice boomed over the phone, making you grimace. Baron looked up from his laptop, a snarl jerking at his lip. Roman glanced at him, seeming a little startled at his sudden reaction.

 

“I’m staying with my mates, Dad. I’m…I’m mated now.” You confessed. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“ _Mated? You…since_ _ **when?**_ _Did you present? When the hell did this happen?_ ”

 

“That’s _none_ of his fucking business.” Baron grunted under his breath, quiet enough that the phone didn’t pick it up. Roman nodded in agreement.

 

“Can I talk with Mom, please?” You asked over your father’s sputtering, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Put Mom on the line.”

 

“ _Hey,_ _ **I’m**_ _the Alpha in this household! I-! Yes it’s them, w…honey I was…_ _ **fine**_ _. Here’s your mother._ ”

 

“ _How’s my favorite pumpkin doing?_ ”

 

“Hi Mom.” You felt relief wash over you. Normally if your parents scrapped you got caught in the middle, but your mother sounded like she was in a good mood. “I’m doing pretty well. Just wanted to let you guys know I won’t be staying at home this summer.”

 

“ _Did it finally happen?_ ” Your mother asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, I um…” _Omega_ tangled up in your throat, turning your reply into an awkward mumble of, “I’m a…I’m a Beta.” You didn’t _mean_ to lie, it just kind of… _happened_. Both Roman _and_ Baron looked up at that, Baron’s frown deepening while Roman just appeared confused. But your parents would never accept an Omega child! They were both Alphas. It would be too flimsy of a lie to claim to be an Alpha as well. A Beta would squeeze by. _Maybe_.

 

Your mother sounded ready to burst. “ _Oh pumpkin, what good news! I had a feeling you know, your cousin was just the same. Both parents Alpha but they produced that tough little Beta. I’m sure it’s a massive weight off your shoulders to not have to worry about that anymore, especially since you’re a Beta. Best of both worlds, no Alpha responsibilities and none of that…_ _ **heat**_ _business. You met your mate at school? Tell me all about him!_ ”

 

Your head was spinning and you sat down, pressing a hand to your aching forehead as you did your best to humor your nosy, well-meaning mother. She made a noise of disbelief when you revealed that you had not one, but _two_ mates, both Alphas. Your father popped in and out of the conversation via speakerphone, inserting an invitation to a weekend stay between your mother’s flustered gushing and your own quiet answers.

 

“ _Are they there, can I talk to them?_ ” She finally asked.

 

You tensed up. “Uh, n-no they had…football stuff. To do. Practice. You know, sports things.” Baron growled, narrowing his eyes as you made a pleading _be quiet_ gesture. “They have to perform well to keep scholarships and stuff, it’s all very official. Look, I have to run, Mom. I’m going to be late for a…study hall. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I love you.” You hung up the phone and dropped your head into your hands, groaning loudly. “They want us to come stay for the weekend. They want to meet you guys.” You muttered through your fingers.

 

Roman raised an eyebrow. “They think we’re up to no good or something? You’re acting like this is a death sentence.”

 

“I panicked.” You wiped at your eyes. “I don’t want you guys to think I’m ashamed of either of you or what I am. But I…look, Omegas have a _reputation_ , I’m not stupid. I know how my parents will react if they know I’m an Omega.”

 

“ _How_ will they react?” Baron’s voice had dipped into a deadly serious tone.

 

“I know they won’t react _well_ , that’s for sure. They might disown me, they might try to keep me locked up or something to save family face. I grew up on stories of Omegas like everyone else. I know I’m a menace, possibly a homewrecker. I’m supposed to be a flirt, I’m supposed to be able to lure guys like you two into my bed so you can knock me up and I can make more Alpha babies and then make problems when your _actual_ mates show up. I know what I’m _supposed_ to do, okay?” You snapped, hating yourself for doing so.

 

“Hey, hey.” Roman tugged you in between he and Baron, snuffling over your hair. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

Baron offered no comforting words, just wrapped his arm around your shoulders and hugged you tightly to his side. He rubbed his jaw against your cheek, scent marking you. You nuzzled into his neck and Roman sighed heavily, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

 

“It’s just more bullshit Alpha crap.” Baron said quietly. “My parents were into it too. Parading my huge ass in front of relatives like I was the cream of the crop. Shit, they tried every trick in the book to get me to present.”

 

“I presented when I was six, man. I’ve got nothing.” Roman grimaced. “Did they dose you up?”

 

“Oh hell, the herb mixture? Yeah, fuck that shit. Was like fuckin’ _quinine_ , awful.” Baron made a disgusted face. “First the herbs. Then doctors visits, charms. I had the fuckin’ circles, candles, talismans, you name it, they tried it. They wanted to label me so bad, you have no idea.” Baron fell silent again, staring at the floor and rubbing your shoulder.

 

“We have to go.” Roman said after another minute. “If we don’t, your parents will think you’re lying about _everything_ , not just the Beta thing. You can’t afford for that to happen. So we’ll go, right Corbin?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll go.” Baron replied, a little more clipped than normal. “We won’t abandon our Omega. Our _Omega_.” He stressed the word, locking eyes with you.

 

You mustered up a weak smile. “Thank you. Both of you.”

 

“Also, ’ _sports stuff_ ’? We’re hurt. At least call it ’ _drills_ ’ or ’ _scrimmage_ ’. Sheesh.” Roman scolded, getting a half-smirk out of Corbin and a giggle from you.

 

…

 

Your mother met you at the door with a warm hug, smiling fondly. “And how is my favorite only child?”

 

“I’m fine Mom, it’s good to see you. I’d like to introduce my mates, Baron and Roman.”

 

“Such handsome men! Good thing you’re a Beta, how else would you keep up?” Your mother winked and you flushed with shame. “I’m the mom around here. It’s so nice to meet you! You’ll have to forgive them for being such a late bloomer. Their father and I did everything we could to speed the process but…these things take time.”

 

You could feel Baron straighten up behind you, the larger Alpha all but smothering you with his closeness. Roman, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease, accepting your mother’s hug quickly. “We were okay with it. Things could have gotten dicey if we hadn’t both been there at the time of the imprint.” Roman pointed out. “I mean, last semester Baron and I were in opposite dorms. I’d say everything worked out just fine.”

 

“Hello boys.” Your father put his hands on your mother’s shoulders, easing her to the side. “Would you like to come in? You’ll have to forgive her, she’s a little excitable for an Alpha.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, is this not our _only_ child coming home with their mates? I guess I’ll just go sit in the living room and do some _cross stitch_ and not be invested in my child’s life.” Your mother snapped. You cringed while your parents glared daggers at one another.

 

Roman squeezed your hand as if to say _it’s alright_.

 

Oddly, _Baron_ was the one to break the uncomfortable stare down by stepping forward and extending a hand to your father. “Baron Corbin, sir. Number sixty-eight, offensive lineman, Golden Gloves boxing champion. Various other accolades in my high school career. I have Alpha documentation that my family can present, should the need arise.” His tone was positively icy. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

Your father appeared to have been suddenly struck dumb, shaking Baron’s hand quickly. Which was just as well, because you were too. Your mother tittered, seeming a little confused. You’d never witnessed anyone shutting down your parents with such obvious intent.

 

Roman cleared his throat. “Um, Roman Reigns. Number ninety-six, defensive tackle. My parents can also provide documentation, if uh, if you guys want it.” He grimaced. “We have an imprint witness, if you need that too.”

 

“No no, sweetheart please. We just got a little carried away, I promise we aren’t one of _those_ families!” Your mother protested, ushering everyone inside. “Documentation isn’t necessary, we’re just happy they have a mate, two mates even!”

 

Dinner was _monumentally_ awkward, your father almost dead silent as your mother chit-chatted with Roman and Baron and you picked at your food. How on _earth_ were you supposed to survive this weekend?!

 

Your mother finally asked for your father’s help in making her trifle for dessert, excusing the two of them to the kitchen.

 

“You okay?” Roman muttered over your head to Baron. “You got _real_ formal earlier, man. Remember, we’re supposed to be making this easier for them.”

 

“I know.” Baron slid his hand up your back beneath your shirt, rubbing in small circles here and there. You had relaxed at his touch, but suddenly he unhooked your bra, making you freeze. He then leaned in and whispered, “You are our _Omega_. We don’t want you to be ashamed of that.”

 

“I’m _not_ , what the heck are you _doing?_ ” You hissed, glancing at the kitchen doorway. Your parents would be back any second, was Baron _crazy?!_ He dragged his fingers up your stomach and then slipped them into your bra, making you suck in a breath. He toyed with your nipple for an agonizing minute, running slow circles over it with his index finger and smirking as it peaked.

 

Roman was apparently in on the plan as well, his own hand under the table to shove up your skirt and play with the waistband of your panties. You covered your mouth to stifle your whimper of _don’t stop_ , torn between fearing your father’s repercussions and wanting your Alphas hands on your body. “ _Omega_ , only you could love enough for the both of us. Only you could be this hungry just from us touching you.” Roman murmured, “Our Omega. No Beta could handle us.”

 

_Not crazy_ , you realized, _they didn’t like that I lied_.

 

“Cutie, do you want to know what we’re going to _do_ to you this weekend?” Baron asked softly. “We’re going to show you _exactly_ why a Beta wouldn’t be good for us, why we need _you_. Understood?”

 

“Starting right now, with your parents in the other room.” Roman added, two fingers tugging down your panties and pressing into your body swiftly. You gasped, grabbing the edge of the table. “Gonna’ take care of our needy Omega like good Alphas should.” He whispered.

 

Both Roman and Baron resumed eating their dinner as your parents footsteps drew near, Baron’s hand pulling your thigh against his own while Roman’s fingers curled inside you. You squirmed in your seat and Baron’s grip tightened. He traced ’ _OK?_ ’ into your thigh, raising an eyebrow when you nodded furiously. He then proceeded to place the heel of his sneaker against the inside of your ankle, pinning your leg. Roman mirrored the motion on your other leg, leaving you spread wide open beneath the table.

 

For all intents and purposes Roman looked totally focused on his food. The only real indicator that he was _up_ to something was the little satisfied noises that he kept making into his meal. If you hadn’t been so wound you probably would have gotten the giggles. As such you had to keep your tight hold on the table, biting your lip to stay silent while your slick pooled around his fingers. He was _teasing_ , just gently pulsing and shifting his fingers inside you, the heel of his palm rocking back and forth over your clit.

 

Baron had engaged your mother in a conversation about her trifle recipe, your father piggybacking into the talk in a transparent (and no doubt in vain) effort to impress Baron. You bucked your hips under the table and you felt the solid curve of muscle in Baron’s calf twitch nervously against your leg. Roman dug his fingers in, stroking firmly up towards your stomach while you tilted your pelvis, slouching a little in your chair. You could barely bring yourself to care, slipping a hand down to cover Roman’s so you could grind against his palm fiercely. You heard his breath catch in his throat and a surge of warmth flooded your body, sending familiar tingles down your legs as you tried not to shudder visibly.

 

Roman carefully slid his hand free once you had relaxed, bumping his jaw against your cheek in an affectionate gesture. He then pushed some of the trifle onto his spoon with his thumb, licking his fingers innocently.

 

You were more than shocked at the fact that he’d been able to get you off, essentially silently, with your parents _right_ across the table. Roman had never struck you as a particularly _subtle_ individual, always the louder of your two Alphas. You chanced a sideways look at Baron, noting the smug little smile he wore. Oh, they had put some _thought_ into this, Baron running interference while Roman did what he would.

 

“Pumpkin, are you feeling okay? You’re all flushed.” Your mother asked worriedly.

 

You nodded, straightening up and pressing a hand to your own cheek. “I’m fine, just a little tired from the trip is all. Sorry I’m not much for conversation.” You apologized.

 

Baron took your hand and kissed your knuckles, his smile softening. “Should we hit the hay earlier tonight? I know you wanted to show us the neighborhood tomorrow morning for our run.”

 

“Oh, you all run together? That’s so sweet!” Your mother seemed perfectly content to embrace whatever came out of Baron’s mouth. _He must have asked her in-depth questions about her recipe, that sly, overgrown punk._

 

“It’s a community sort of exercise, served us pretty well overall.” Roman shrugged. “Morning or night, doesn’t matter as long as you’re pounding the pavement with your pack, right?”

 

“Very true.” Your father agreed. “Almost forgot you were over there, big fella’. Baron’s been dominating the conversation.”

 

“Hey, somebody’s got to.” Baron shot back defensively, his smile vanishing. “Plus, I really wanted that recipe. Trying to expand my arsenal for when we have an actual kitchen at our disposal.”

 

“I’m totally fine with Big Banter doing the talking, great stuff comes out of his mouth once you get him started.” Roman grinned, reaching around you to bump Baron’s shoulder with his fist. “And his toaster oven cooking is already leaps and bounds ahead of mine. You ought to try his Gouda panini. _Amazing_.”

 

“Reigns is talking it up. I make grilled cheese.” Baron dismissed, making both yourself and Roman huff.

 

“You make _fancy_ grilled cheese.” You corrected, getting a quick chuckle out of the taller Alpha. “Fancy, delicious, gooey, melt-in-your-mouth grilled cheese.”

 

“We don’t even have a toaster oven, could I do them under the broiler?”

 

Your father groaned at your mother’s question, shoving his chair back from the table and beginning to collect the dirty plates from the table. “Give me a hand clearing the table, will you Roman? I swear to God, _some_ Alphas around here should be Betas.” He grumbled.

 

To their credit, Baron totally ignored his barb and Roman _did_ hesitate before opening his mouth. For about two seconds. “Look, if Baron keeps me well-fed, I don’t care if he’s an Alpha, Beta _or_ an Omega. He’d bring nothing less to our relationship. Right, Big Banter?” Roman gave Baron a pointed look. Corbin had a death grip on your hand under the table.

 

“Yeah.” Baron replied finally, tilting his head a little. “I mean, we’d be thrown together no matter what, I don’t think it really makes any sense for me to deny what I’m good at just to fit some preconceived idea of what _Alpha_ is. I’m _good_ at cooking, I like doing it. Just like Roman is good at keeping our space clean, and your kid is good at teaching. That’s how we met, you know, they helped us out because we were failing our English class.” Baron started telling the story of Braun to your mother while your father sulkily shuffled the dishes to the kitchen. Roman kissed your cheek, patted Baron’s shoulder and got to his feet to join your father in the other room.

 

…

 

“You must be fucking wiped out.” Roman said worriedly. Baron had curled up on your bed the second you shut the door to your room, abandoning his normally-stoic exterior for the moment. “I know that was _way_ more talking and interaction than we agreed on. I’m sorry, man.”

 

“It was worth it. I just need to recharge now.” Baron _sounded_ exhausted. Social engagements always left him drained and either needing space or more care than usual. You immediately went to work kneading the knots in his shoulders and neck, feeling the stiffness in his motions. He hummed into the bedspread, relaxing slightly. “Was it worth it for you, cutie?” He mumbled.

 

You nodded shyly, forgetting that he couldn’t see you. “It was definitely unexpected.”

 

“We figured you could use some reassuring. My parents weren’t as bad as Baron’s, but they still did some of that goofy, ’ _Betas and Omegas are inferior_ ’ stuff.” Roman looked sad. “We know you’re not inherently beneath us, and we’re not above you just because you surrender to us. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” You paused, continuing your motions. “I…Thank you for sticking up for me. Both of you.”

 

“You’re our mate. Your well-being is important to us.” Baron said simply. “I expect you guys to be on your A game when we have to visit _my_ parents. I’m not lying to them about you. Maybe we’ll mess with them though, say that Roman is the Omega. He’s good-looking, right? Built to ensnare or whatever.”

 

“I dunno’ if I’m _Omega_ levels of good-looking.” Roman smiled, tipping your chin up so he could kiss you. “ _You_ , on the other hand. Jesus. That was _hot_ earlier.”

 

You blushed, looking down at Baron’s back. The larger Alpha beneath you nodded as best as he could. “Damn right, that play was _well_ executed. Did you like us working together, cutie?”

 

“Oh gosh, I…well, yeah. Yes. Absolutely. I…I mean, it’s kind of embarrassing to say, but I loved the way you guys put your legs over mine to keep me still.” You confessed, your belly twisting nervously. “I was all open and defenseless but it wasn’t…scary? I don’t know, really. You two make me feel safe.”

 

“That’s good. That’s what we’re all here for.” Baron said approvingly. “Making each other feel safe, like everything is okay.”

 

“Alright, scoot over. I’m tired too.” Roman flopped down on the comforter. He tugged you into his arms, snuggling you for a moment and then releasing you so you could get dressed for bed. “You’re so pretty when you’re coming apart for us, you know that?”

 

It was still strange to you how open Roman was sometimes. You smiled, kissing his forehead. “You two are the good-looking ones. You make my job easy.” Some rummaging in your old dresser secured a well-worn pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. You debated on the shirt for a second or two. Usually the more skin contact, the better when it came to Baron and Roman. But you would hate for your parents to accidentally walk in on anything that could upset them.

 

_There’s nothing wrong about laying in bed with your mates,_ your brain protested, _shirtless or not!_ You frowned and pulled the tank top over your head. You drifted off quickly when you laid back down between them, lulled to sleep by the familiar sound of Baron’s deep breathing and soon enough, Roman’s rumbling snore.

 

A dream of sensation slowly crept into your sleeping mind. Large hands on you, gently gripping here and there. Fingers stroked your hair and you nuzzled into the touch, making a pleased noise. There was the press of lips on the inside of your right thigh, soft, tender kisses and nips making a trail from your knee upwards. It was Roman, you could tell even in your dream, and then Baron started up on your left thigh. The feeling of his chin strap of facial hair contrasted wildly with Roman’s goatee, helping you differentiate even with your eyes closed.

 

You arched your back lazily, stirring to consciousness under the ministrations of your Alphas.

 

“I’ve dreamed about doing this to you.” Roman whispered, “ _We’ve_ dreamed about doing this to you. Will you let us?”

 

His hair slipped through your fingers, always so hard to keep hold of.

 

“Cutie, he asked you a question.” Baron’s voice thrummed through your body. “ _We_ asked you a question.” You cupped his cheek and he laid his head on your thigh, purring in his throat at your touch.

 

You opened your eyes, met with the sight of your Alphas looking up at you expectantly. You nodded, smiling sleepily at them. “Mmhm.”

 

“If you’re too tired, we can leave you alone.” Roman said softly. “It’s just been a long day for us and you. Makes us feel stronger if we can give you something. Together, y'know.”

 

“Mm, yes please.” Your voice was a drowsy plea, and you watched Roman swallow hard while Baron growled quietly.

 

“God, you’re so pretty.” Roman murmured, Baron’s fingers hooking into the tops of your pajama shorts and peeling them off as the other Alpha spoke. “Always eager for us, always good to us. How did we get so lucky?”

 

“We are _yours_ , all fucking yours. Don’t forget that.” Baron lapped at the curve of your hip, nipping the soft area until you squirmed underneath him. “You’re ours to _tease_ and _love_ and _mate_ , and we are _all fucking yours_ , cutie.”

 

Roman put your right leg over his shoulder, playfully nudging his nose against your folds. Then Baron was spreading you open for him, large fingers slicked already by your dreamy longing. Roman bit his lip, looking up at you for a second before lowering his mouth to you.

 

You arched your back at the feeling of Roman’s eager tongue on your pussy, Baron’s satisfied snarl loud in your ears. “Oh cutie, _fuck_. You are _literally_ the best thing I’ve ever seen. Best thing _we’ve_ ever seen. S’ a fucking privilege to be in this fuckin’ bed.” You whimpered when Baron bumped his forehead into Roman’s temple, Roman pausing so Baron could lick over your clit with sharp little lashes of his tongue. Roman dove back in before Baron was done, the sensation of both their mouths tangling in the absolute best way possible. Baron nibbled on your lips while Roman stroked your entrance with his tongue, the two of them devouring you with single-minded purpose. Roman’s hand was firm on your hip, holding you as still as he could manage.

 

You threw your head back, pressing a fist to your mouth in an effort to keep quiet. You had no idea what time it was, no idea whether your parents were still awake, and the last thing you wanted was them waking up to your Alphas making love to you with their mouths.

 

Roman was achingly tender, trying to keep eye contact while he sloppily devoured your cunt, trying to watch your face while he ate you out. Baron was obviously _attempting_ to be quiet, his usual growls and grunts of satisfaction half-stifled as he suckled gently at your clit and pressed kisses to the curve of your pubic mound when Roman pushed him out of the way.

 

There was a breathless pause when you were on the very edge of orgasm, teetering in the sweetest pain you had ever experienced. Roman looked at Baron, and Baron looked at Roman, everything coming to a halt for a second. You weren’t sure who leaned in first, all you knew was that suddenly their mouths met with _intent_ and the heat behind their kiss made you whine and jerk your hips up. Roman hummed, grabbing a handful of Baron’s hair to hold him still. “Huh.” He said when they finally parted, staring at Baron. “You…yeah? That’s okay?”

 

Baron nodded slowly, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Hell yeah.”

 

You knew then that you had found something _truly_ rare in your mates, a trio bond of equal affection. You sat up, propping your body up on your elbows as you begged for a kiss, _something_ to finish you off.

 

Baron was first, fingers taking over on your pussy so he could give you a taste of yourself. Roman followed suit, thumb circling your clit in white-hot rotations as he nipped at your lower lip, then pressed kisses to Baron’s neck. The larger Alpha accidentally groaned a little louder, flushing in the dim streetlight glow from the window. You barely spared a thought for your parents at the sight of _that_ , reaching out to both men and holding them close. You muffled your cry with the fabric of Roman’s shirt, rocking against them as you came. Roman buried his face in your hair, whispering praise, and Baron nuzzled your cheek, that smile firmly in place.

 

The two of them lowered you back to the bed, your whole body a quivering mess. Roman pressed himself to your back, humming and rubbing his hands down over your shoulders and arms. Baron laid your head on his chest, wrapping an arm around Roman’s shoulders to tug him even closer. Roman raised his head to give Baron a peck on the cheek and you saw him smile out of the corner of your eye.

 

“Sleep now cutie.” Baron murmured, kissing your forehead.

 

You could feel Roman’s cock slotted firmly up against your back and reached for it, fingers clumsy with exhaustion. Roman caught your hand, kissing each finger before returning the appendage to Baron’s chest. “B-But you guys…” You yawned, “…just put in all that work, ought to get somethin’ for it…”

 

“We did that because we love you. Not because we wanted something in exchange.” Roman’s voice was firm. “You’re our Omega. It’s our job to keep you happy and safe, so you don’t have to feel like you need to lie about who you are.”

 

“It’s not you guys m’ worried about, s’ my parents.” You protested, sleep dragging at you.

 

Baron sighed heavily. “We can protect you from damn near anything, you know that. We’re with you all the way, okay? We aren’t scared of some toothless old Alphas.”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts.” Baron gently smoothed the hair back from your face. “Sleep. We’re here, Omega. We’re here and you’re safe.”

 

You drifted off even while you were still protesting, barely recalling mumbling some nonsense words and then snuggling back into Roman.

 

…

 

The morning run was much needed. You knew you’d promised to show them around the neighborhood, but you were distracted by thinking on what they had said last night.

 

“ _So you don’t have to feel like you need to lie about who you are_.”

 

You shook your head, bouncing back and forth as you waited for Roman and Baron to catch up. You had no problem with who and what you were. Or so you claimed. You frowned. Omegas were well-known in respectable society as _inconvenient_ , the dirty little secret people hoped their mates wouldn’t find out about. Your heart ached as you wondered how many Omegas were lucky enough to have what you had, the unconditional affection of a mate (or mates) that actually _cared_ about you.

 

“Hey, you’re doing it again.” A large hand rumpled your hair and you squawked indignantly, swatting Corbin away. “Thinkin’ a hole in the wall. You damn nerd.”

 

“I can’t help it sometimes.” You mumbled, making his fond smile fade.

 

“You wanna’ talk about it?”

 

“I worry about other Omegas.” You blurted out. Baron blinked, seeming confused. “I know I’m very, _very_ lucky to have you guys to protect me and keep me happy and stuff. But…I also know what people think when I say I’m an Omega. I know what people think of _me_. And I–it makes me sad, you know?”

 

“What makes you sad? I’ll kill it.” Roman threatened, having finally caught up.

 

“Just the fact that I’m scared about what my parents will do if I tell them I’m an Omega. The fact that Omegas are always viewed as…well, as outliers, the ones that ruin things.” You said hesitantly. “What about the ones that aren’t as lucky as I am? The ones that can’t afford suppressants and all that? Is it really _their_ fault when they get knocked up? Can you even blame them in that instance? I mean, I know you guys don’t have heats or anything but you’ve _seen_ me, I’m not ashamed to admit I get totally desperate and it’s just…” You searched for the right words. “You two keep me safe and sated. Why is it everywhere else, that need is made into a fucking _joke?_ Alphas rip each other apart in some heat of the moment dispute and it’s seen as badass. Betas can’t have kids and it’s talked about but they aren’t _belittled_ for it.”

 

“Being needy and affectionate is viewed as a weakness to be taken advantage of.” Baron said bluntly. “Plenty of scumbag Alphas and Betas are more than willing to stick their cock in whatever slick hole they find, and if that warm body also happens to be someone who will be incredibly easily stimulated, enthusiastic and overwhelmed into submitting to their every whim, well.” He shrugged, brown eyes sad. “That’s that.”

 

“It’s not right.” Roman frowned. “It’s fucking sketchy.”

 

“I didn’t say it was right. Look, we can’t fix everything out there, okay? Reigns and I are just a couple of dumb college jocks. But I fucking love you. _We_. Fucking love you. You’re our mate, our everything, our strong Omega. You’ve got this heart in you that’s fucking incredible and we’re the luckiest Alphas on this damn planet.” Baron pressed his forehead to yours as tears started trickling down your cheeks. “Whatever you choose to do, we’ll follow your lead. I think you should be up front with your parents but I can’t make that choice for you, okay? I know how hard it is to lose touch with your family.”

 

“I don’t want to lie to them.” Your voice was barely there.

 

“Then don’t. We can all sit down and talk about this like adults. We’re your Alphas, you’re our Omega. We’re here to cherish and _defend_ you. Even when it comes to your parents.” Roman reassured you. “We’ll throw down any time, any place, understood?”

 

“I know, I know. You two are amazing.” You sniffled, making Roman ’ _tsk_ ’ and pull you into a hug. “I’m just scared.”

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, cutie.” Baron’s face hardened. “You’ve dealt with the presentation forcing, just like I did, and if anything it obviously put you off your feed. Your parents have exactly _zero_ justification for being disgruntled about who you are.”

 

“Okay.” You said softly, face still buried in Roman’s chest.

 

Baron rumpled your hair again. “Dry them tears. You’re gonna’ be just fine.”

 

…

 

You felt like your tiny breakfast was about to make a sudden reappearance. Per Roman’s idea, you had shakily asked your parents to join the three of you in the kitchen for ‘ _an important conversation_ ’.

 

You twiddled your fingers in your lap and Corbin covered your hand with his own. Across the table your mother looked on expectantly. Your father had his arms folded. His facial expression was…not encouraging.

 

“So I lied to you guys.” You began quietly. _May as well just say it._ “I’m not a Beta.”

 

“Knew it.” Your father grunted. “Told you.”

 

“I…I don’t understand, pumpkin. Why would you lie to us?” Your mother asked slowly. Her eyes widened as the truth seemed to strike her. “Oh no. You’re not…oh no.”

 

“This whole _thing_ was a lie? Are you even mated? Or are you just using that as a cover up?” Your father spat, “You know, to protect your _spotless_ reputation as an O-”

 

Roman abruptly stood, back ramrod straight. “Don’t finish that sentence.” He warned the other man. Baron nodded in agreement. “We are respecting your authority by being honest. Don’t throw that respect in our faces.” Roman obviously had the ability to be formal himself. “Your child knows the image that Omegas have.” Your mother flinched at the word. “They were afraid to tell you, afraid of how you would react.”

 

“So which one of you is their _real_ mate and which one is just along for the easy ride?” Your father needled. “I know how you stupid meathead frat boys operate.”

 

Corbin shoved his chair away from the table so hard it toppled over when he got to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides. “Baron, no.” You said quietly, laying a hand on his arm.

 

“He’s insulting us, but more importantly he’s insulting _you_.” Baron stated bluntly. “You expect me to just-”

 

“What I expect is for the two of you to let me handle this to the best of my ability, okay?” You interrupted, still quiet. You weren’t angry, if anything you were encouraged by the support your Alphas showed for you. But this was something _you_ needed to do. Baron exhaled harshly, remaining where he stood. Reigns sat back down. You cleared your throat, focusing on your mother. “Mom, I know I can’t be anything except what I am. It’d be like asking you or Dad to be an Omega. It hasn’t been easy to adjust, my body does weird stuff that I don’t fully understand yet. I’m hoping it will get easier with time.”

 

“I just wish you had told me, pumpkin.” Your mother whispered, her appearance distraught. “Maybe I could have…I don’t know, I don’t even know.” She raised her eyes to Baron. “ _Are_ you boys even imprinted on them? Or was that a lie too?”

 

“We have an imprint witness.” Baron said tightly. “Seth Rollins, infirmary head. He’s a Beta. I was first and Roman was hot on my heels when it happened.”

 

“I promise we wouldn’t lie about something like that, ma'am.” Roman added.

 

“I was…I got my first heat right after finals. I felt like I was going to pass out, I could barely walk.” You recounted the events of that fateful day. “Baron and Roman were able to get me to the infirmary. They had both been scent marking me as a way to keep people from bothering me until I presented.”

 

“How convenient.” Your father muttered.

 

Your mother suddenly snapped, turning on her husband angrily. “If you do not _keep your mouth shut_ I’m going to go completely insane, will you just for _once_ in your life be _quiet?!_ ” She raged, stereotypical so-called ‘ _Alpha_ ’ temper out loud and proud. You noticed Baron shudder out of the corner of your eye.

 

Your father glared down at the table sullenly.

 

You cleared your throat, drawing her attention again. You were well-used to your mother’s explosive swings of aggression. Mostly you were glad it wasn’t aimed at you this time. “The nurse, Seth, was the one who knew what was wrong with me, _and_ he clued me in on the fact that two Alphas scent marking me was a little…weird. Not unheard of, naturally. But sort of rare.” You shrugged. “The rest is history.”

 

“We _love_ your child, ma’am. More than anything in this world.” Reigns’ voice had gone soft, a little waver evident. “We want to keep them safe and happy. And something that was making them unhappy was lying to you two.”

 

“So why do it, then?” Your father didn’t seem to know when to quit.

 

“Because they love _you_ , even after the shit you put them through with presenting.” Baron snarled. “Funny how that works.”

 

“We’ve _all_ heard the stories, Mom. You and I both know there are parents out there that have definitely tried to keep their Omega kids a secret. Or they’ve outright disowned them, kicked them out into the street and refused to even acknowledge their existence. I felt like I had a right to fear your reaction.” You said plainly.

 

Your father stood and Roman did the same, staring the older man down. Baron moved closer to you, close enough for you to reach back and touch him if you wanted. “I’m not going to be threatened in my own house.” The eldest Alpha finally blustered. “I want you all out. And you’re _not_ coming back, understand? I knew this was fishy from the very beginning, and I _refuse_ to tolerate a lying, scheming _Omega_ , trying to tear apart my authority.” He hissed.

 

Roman’s growl sounded like thunder in your ears and you hastily grabbed hold of his wrist. “No, no. _Don’t_ let him get the best of you.” You instructed. “All he’s trying to do is piss you off so you scrap with him. Any good _lying_ , _scheming_ _Omega_ worth their salt knows that.” You did your best to keep your lower lip from quivering. Now wasn’t the time for a breakdown. You had to be strong for your Alphas. “This is kind of how I figured it would go. It’s alright, Roman.”

 

“Shouldn’t have even bothered with this.” Roman seemed to be having difficulty forming words through his anger.

 

“Agreed.” Baron grumbled, “I _lived_ with this bullshit. I thought you guys might be different, but hey, why prove me wrong?” He asked bitterly. “S’ too bad, I was looking forward to having someone to talk about recipes with.”

 

“Now wait, boys, I-“ Your mother began to protest and Roman snapped his teeth.

 

“Do you believe that your kid is a walking embodiment of the Omega stereotype? A stereotype that, need I goddamn remind you, Alphas and Betas came up with?” He growled. “Or do you believe that their secondary doesn’t change who they are as a damn person?”

 

“I don’t know!” You mother cried. “They’re my _only_ child, I don’t want to lose them! But…”

 

“You’re wasting our damn time.” Baron snorted when your mother trailed off. “I think we should go. Before Pops has heart failure.”

 

“Can I hug you?” You asked your mother. She bolted around the table quick enough to make Baron tense up, but he relaxed after she started crying into your shoulder. You rubbed her back, feeling like the older one all of a sudden. “It’s okay, Mom. I’m sorry.”

 

“This is such a mess.” She hiccuped. “Oh pumpkin, what an absolute mess.”

 

You got the feeling that your parents would have one of their infamous fights tonight. The selfish part of you was thrilled that you wouldn’t be there for it.

 

…

 

“So this is home sweet home.” Roman said proudly, unlocking the door to the in-laws apartment. His parents weren’t home but they had tucked the key into an envelope with a note about the dishwasher being broken and left it under one of the patio bricks. From the looks of things Roman’s family was…well off. A small pool, the in-law apartment, and beside it the main house with a well-kept lawn.

 

Mostly you were just glad to not be in the car anymore. The trip had been long and your sedan had been jam-packed with all the stuff from the dorm room. Baron seemed to share the sentiment, stretching his arms out over his head and groaning loudly when his spine popped.

 

“ _Mi casa is you casa_ or whatever.” Roman continued, grinning as you laughed. The two Alphas had done their best to cheer you up during the drive, Roman singing along (badly) to songs on the radio or Baron trying to get your favorite snacks whenever they stopped for gas. You appreciated their effort, your mood brightening up with every attempt. It reminded you of how incredibly lucky you were to have them.

 

“Um, I told my parents about who you are and my mom said she kinda’ rigged the bedroom a little better for you and stuff.” Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t really…know what that means and she didn’t explain.” He admitted.

 

“Probably padded the corners and stuff. It’s kind of like childproofing.” Baron supplied, wandering to the kitchen. “Omegas have a rep for being thrashy. ‘Course, that’s probably just more Alpha bullshit.”

 

You shivered at the implication, grimacing. “Well, that’s a comfort.”

 

“Hey, let’s just see. If it’s bad we’ll rip it apart together, okay?” Roman bargained, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

You sighed, trailing along behind him past the kitchen. “You’re on thin ice Reigns.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m totally scared of _you_.” He opened the door to the bedroom, stepping inside, and you quickly followed. It was…well it certainly wasn’t what you were expecting.

 

Baron whistled, meandering around you. “Huh.”

 

The whole room was done in a series of soothing tones, with light curtains. A large mattress on a platform frame took up most of the room, along with a series of chairs. You moved forward in a daze, reaching to touch the blanket on the bed. It was _ludicrously_ soft under your hands, and you kneaded your fingers blankly into it for a few seconds.

 

Roman picked up another envelope on one of the pillows, his brow furrowed. “ _Dear Roman and company,_ ” He read aloud, “ _although your father and I can’t be there right now, we would like to extend a warm welcome to your new mate, and hello again Baron. I think I was very thorough when it came to research. I wanted it to be a surprise. As I’m sure you know, it’s pretty hard to find inoffensive and, more importantly,_ _ **accurate**_ _information on Omegas. I tried to decorate with things that are soft because there was a mention of over-stimulation issues. I hope we did well. We’ll see you at the end of the week. Eat what’s in the fridge._ ”

 

Tears filled your eyes and you crumpled beside the bed, the soft blanket ending up in a pile on your lap. “Cutie, shh, it’s okay.” Baron soothed, crouching and wrapping you in a hug.

 

“Damn Mom, you’re alright.” Roman said with no small amount of admiration in his tone, kneeling next to you.

 

“It’s so nice.” You managed to say through your tears. “This is really soft. I just…sorry, I’m overwhelmed right now.”

 

“Shit, you and me both.” Baron muttered.

 

Roman shrugged. “She’s a mom first, I guess. Here, hop up on the bed and we’ll get you changed for a swim.”

 

“I d-don’t have a swimsuit though.” You blubbered, still allowing yourself to be stood upright on the bed.

 

Roman winked up at you as he unzipped your jeans. “I know.” Baron made a noise like he’d lost all his breath, clearing his throat when Roman glanced over at him and flashed him a grin.

 

“Oh.” You reeled for a minute while you caught on to what Roman was saying, his deft fingers already divesting you of your jeans. “Yes, yesyesyes Alpha.” You begged, whining when Baron groaned _fuck_ under his breath. “Can it be here? Right here?”

 

“Wherever you want, Omega. We’re ready when you need us.” Roman said softly.

 

You bolted from his grasp, quickly tearing off your shirt and underwear so you could chuck them in a pile over the side of the bed. Baron didn’t seem to be able to help the incredulous snort of laughter he let out, grinning broadly. “Cutie, Jesus Christ, you damn near broke your neck. Be careful.” He teased, urging you into his arms. “What do you want from us? What does our needy Omega fuckin’ _crave?_ ” He asked, hoisting you up easily to rest on his hips and rubbing his nose against your own. “You need to get finger fucked? _Devoured?_ Or do you need your Alpha’s dick in you?” Corbin’s voice had dropped to a filthy growl, his mouth pressed to your ear. You nodded rapidly with a whimper. “Needy Omega wants our cocks, Reigns.”

 

“Is that so?” Roman murmured, a finger trailing over your shoulders. “I suppose we should. They’ve been very strong lately, y’know. Deserve a reward, I think.”

 

Baron laid you down on the bed and propped himself up for a minute, just watching you wriggle on the blanket. “I’d like to fuckin’ plow you right through this mattress sometime.” He said conversationally. Roman bit his lip and began fumbling to get his hair tied back. “But right now I want you to ride me, Omega. I want you to ride me and take my knot and then I’m gonna’ fucking pin you to my hips and buck into you until you _scream_.” Baron’s grip on the blanket tightened, his hips rocking down into the apex of your thighs. “Sound good?”

 

“Christ, Baron.” Roman’s voice had a gravelly undertone to it that made you want to arch your body in surrender. “Your fucking mouth, man, I swear to God.”

 

“What, too much?” Baron asked, all worried brown eyes as he looked up. His worry faded when both you _and_ Roman shook your heads. “Oh, shit, you like it too Reigns? Uh, okay. That’s…I mean that’s pretty cool. What…should I say something else?”

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

Baron chuckled, like he could hardly believe it. “Okay, okay.”

 

“I like it when you say what’s going to happen.” You offered after Baron was silent for a few seconds.

 

“I wasn’t fucking around when I said great stuff comes out of your mouth.” Roman mumbled, seeming almost embarrassed.

 

“Reigns, your whole…I dunno’ man, how enthusiastic you are and shit? It’s great.” Baron swallowed hard. “Really great. So I’ll talk, yeah? About how this little Omega pussy is gonna’ take my fucking knot and milk me for everything I’ve got. And then Roman is gonna’ fuck you open, _wide_ fuckin’ open and he’s gonna’ do it until you drench him, yeah? Then he’ll fill you up, _sate_ you on this soft blanket so you feel amazing. _Sound good?_ ”

 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” Roman bared his teeth, whole body trembling eagerly. You weren’t faring much better, the low roll of Baron’s voice quickening your pulse to a thundering cadence.

 

Baron smirked, patting your hip. “Scoot over so I can lay down, okay?” You hastily obliged, a giggle bubbling in your throat when Baron’s shorts got tangled up around his ankles. Roman swallowed the giggle with a hard kiss, fondling one of your breasts and making you whimper into his mouth.

 

“You wanna’ mate them, don’t you Reigns?” Baron asked, moaning in his throat when Roman replied by rolling his pelvis against you, forcing you down onto your back. “Yeah, I bet you do. So fuckin’ eager, I bet you’re already dripping for them, aren’t you?” Baron asked. “Don’t fuckin’ deny it Reigns.”

 

Roman went still for a second, then fought with the zipper on his pants. “The fuck would I _deny_ it for, I’ll show _you_ fucking dripping, Corbin.” He snarled, gesturing to the obvious wet spot on his boxers. “I get fuckin’ hard and leak precome and it’s a Goddamn mess every fucking time I-” Roman’s frustrated rant was cut off when you leaned up and mouthed over the front of his boxers. Baron sucked in a breath and Roman bucked his hips forward, pressing the arch of his cock against your tongue. “You _see_ what you do to me, Omega?” He asked, a hand on your chin tilting your face up to look at him. “I’m almost as slick as you are, huh? It’s because I want you. I want _you_.” He said firmly.

 

“Look at how hard he is for you, cutie. Look at what you do to us.” Baron said quietly, reaching to tug down the waistband of Roman’s boxers until his cock was free. “See, look at how much he’s leaking already, Jesus Christ Reigns.”

 

“I can’t h-help it man.“ Roman stammered as Baron dragged a finger lazily up the underside of his cock. “I just feel how needy they are and it’s like, an instant boner. I…shit, m’sorry.”

 

“It’s okay man, you’re Alpha too. We don’t exactly _have_ to follow my lead.” Baron shrugged. “Just thought it’d be fun. It’s kind of cool going last because then you can fuck your knot in and out of them a few times before they get too tight for you to move.”

 

Roman made a stifled noise in his throat, watching you lap at the head of his cock.

 

“You maybe wanna’ have them suck your cock while I knot them?”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll last.” Roman confessed quietly. “This isn’t a heat rut, y’know? I’m not…stamina won’t be up to par.”

 

“Alright.” Baron chewed on his lip for a second, seeming to be thinking hard. “Oh! Oh…okay Reigns, take a seat.” You looked up at Baron, thoroughly confused as Roman obediently got off the bed and settled himself into the chair next to it. “Now, tell me what to do.” Baron said, standing and crossing his arms.

 

Roman licked his lips. “Strip.” He said finally, grinning nervously when Baron began unbuttoning his shirt. “No no, like…shit, like nice. _Smooth_. Make them ache.” He ordered, Corbin snickering a little as he slowed down.

 

“Like this?” Baron asked, sliding his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and stroking himself.

 

You voiced your desperation with a keening whine, _please Alpha!_ Roman relaxed a little, leaning forward in the chair. “Lay down on the bed and have them straddle you. Omega, I’m gonna’ say stuff but you just…I mean, you do what you like, if you wanna’ do what I say that’s fine, if you’re not okay with it tell me. Baron, I want you to just lay there.”

 

“All over it. Get up here, cutie. _Fuck_ , look at those thighs.” Baron breathed, clapping a hand over the back of your right leg. “You’re gonna’ get fucked, Omega. You’re so _fucked_.”

 

You straddled him and rested on his pelvis, stroking his cock and watching it twitch in your hand. Your whole body was tense with anticipation and Baron groaned, clenching his fingers into the blanket when you reached down and collected some of your slick to coat his cock. “I want to be good for you.” You said sweetly.

 

“Oh Jesus, _naughty_ Omega.” Roman gasped, “Sink onto that fucking cock then, no teasing. I want you to ride him into a _lather_ , show him _you’re_ in charge, okay? You fuck that cock good, you make those noises, don’t you dare hold back. Your Alphas are here and we’re going to fill you up, fuck you until we’re empty, yeah?” Roman looked up at Baron for confirmation. “Yeah?”

 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Reigns.” Baron snarled. “ _Hell_ yeah. You ride me until those thighs are fuckin’ quivering, cutie.”

 

You scooted up his body and held his cock so you could slide it into your pussy, hearing Baron’s grunt when the head of it finally breached you. It always felt so _good_ , so right when you were being claimed. This was different, though, like you were claiming _him_. Baron was _yours_. Roman was _yours_. The notion hit hard. You were used to thinking about submitting, about being owned and taken care of. But here, now, you were taking your pleasure from your willing Alpha, instructed to do so by your other Alpha. The idea of being even partially in charge made your back straighten, and you raked your nails down Baron’s chest as you settled fully onto his cock.

 

“ _Mine_.” You said softly.

 

Baron’s eyes went wide and then he covered his mouth with his hand, making an attempt to stifle his _startlingly_ loud moan. “ _Fuck_ , when you say that I just…shit, ride me, mate me.” He pleaded, flinching and then stilling when Roman carded his fingers through his messy hair.

 

“Shh, just me. Omega, you want to ride his cock, yeah? He’s yours to fuck, so _fuck him_.” Roman demanded, making you circle your hips.

 

Baron cried out and started panting when you rolled your body, rubbing your clit against his stomach and then raising yourself up on your knees until just the head of his cock was in you. “Oh Jesus Christ, please, _please_ cutie please I need you-” The way his voice sounded when he was begging sent a fresh wave of warmth through your body and you couldn’t help but oblige, eliciting a satisfied growl from Roman when you started a fast paced rocking motion on Baron’s cock.

 

“This is _mine_.” Your breathless statement made both of them groan, Baron’s voice cracking a little. “It’s _mine_.”

 

“It’s always been yours, always been fuckin’ yours.” Baron said desperately. “The second we were imprinted I was yours, _all_ yours, why’d you wait so long to claim this cock? S’ fuckin’ _yours_.”

 

“Omega, nip at his ear and whisper whatever the hell you want. He loves that shit.” Roman snickered at Baron’s facial expression. “You’re welcome, Corbin.”

 

“Oh God, oh fuck just…” Baron trailed off when you leaned forward and started licking at the shell of his ear. His whole body shuddered violently, cock throbbing in you.

 

“Someone likes that, huh?” You whispered, teeth grazing the skin. Baron _whimpered_. “You like having your Omega take your knot, Baron? You want me to _squeal_ and beg for you?”

 

“Oh God _yes_.” Baron choked. You ground yourself down onto his cock and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pinning your hips to his own. “Fuckin’ _keep talking_ Omega, keep talking, keep saying dirty shit fuck _me_ , you are the best.”

 

Roman’s fingers were in your hair abruptly, his mouth pressed to your ear. “Tell him how good he makes you feel.”

 

“ _Christ_ , so good!” You cried out and Baron snarled, fucking his knot up into you as it swelled.

 

“Tell them how good they feel around your cock, Baron.” Roman instructed.

 

“The absolute _best_ I’ve ever had, want you to feel me in your fucking _belly_ , Omega, come on my fucking _knot_ because I’m gonna’ fuck you through it, fuck you through it, fuck _me_ fuck me mate me you’re so fucking beautiful I just want-” Baron’s ramble was a heated frenzy of motion and words, his knot finally settling deep enough to make your stomach ache sweetly and you came with a loud moan of his name. “ _God_ yes, yes! Fuck, _drench_ my fuckin’ dick because I’m gonna’ fuckin’ come in you, gonna’ come-” Baron seemed to dissolve into nothing but snarls and mutters of _gonna’ come_ , his whole body tight under you when Roman murmured something in his ear. “ _Yes_.” Baron said finally, pinning your hips to his own and then coming with a gasp. “God, Jesus, Reigns, makin’ me fuckin’ twitch in them.” He groaned, you echoing the noise as his knot jolted and rubbed at your walls.

 

You collapsed on his chest, breathing hard. Baron stroked your hair, sucking wind himself. He reached out and clumsily grabbed the back of Roman’s neck, hauling the other Alpha in for a kiss. “You’re both incredible.” Baron panted. “Holy shit, Reigns. How’d you know about the ear thing?”

 

“I pay attention.” Roman grinned.

 

“Thank you for that.” You huffed, making both of them laugh. “Thank you so much. Now get in me before I pass out.”

 

“You still…okay, wasn’t sure if you would after all that.” Roman said, helping Baron ease you off his body so you could lay down on your stomach. “You can just stay right there, I’ll fill you up like that.” He continued calmly, a hand coming to rest on the small of your back. “Baron can stroke your hair while I knot you, you’ve done so _good_. What a good mate you are.”

 

“The best.” Baron agreed, his breathing still a little ragged.

 

Roman slipped a hand beneath your hips and arched you up, just enough for him to slide home. You whimpered at the sensation, able to weakly rock against his hand with every deep thrust. Baron hummed quietly, his fingers digging into your hair and massaging your scalp. You closed your eyes in bliss, your cheek pressed to the pillow as Roman practically covered you with his body. Baron’s voice was shot but he still managed to demand, “Faster, Reigns. Get them to come again.”

 

“I don’t need to, I just-” You began to protest and then Roman _pulled_ you up and backwards onto his cock, crushing every last inch into your cunt. His knot slid in and out of you, over and over in a maddening rhythm as Roman grunted in your ear and mouthed over your shoulders hungrily.

 

“ _Omega_ , this is fucking _yours_.” He snarled, and you felt his hand slide to grip the base of his cock below his knot for a moment. “And yours only. This fucking _throbbing_ cock is for _you_ , for you to mate and claim and _own_ , it’s yours, it’s all yours, Jesus Christ we love you so fucking much-” His knot popped in one final time, cock arching hard against your belly and you screamed as you came, Roman growling and fucking you through it with furious, sharp bucks of his hips. His knot secured him firmly and he rocked against you, back and forth while he kept talking. “God yes God fucking _yes_ come on me, oh God you’re so beautiful like this, so good for us, _Jesus_ -”

 

You were speechless, your pussy in spasm around his cock as he muttered and Baron crooned softly, kissing your forehead. “You’re amazing, cutie.” He praised, his smile warm. “He’s gonna’ fill you up, thank him being so good to you, okay?”

 

“Thank you, Alpha.” You whispered.

 

You felt Roman shiver violently as he came, pelvis jerking out of tempo. “Anything for you.” He murmured, kisses landing on the back of your neck and shoulders. “ _Anything_ for you. We love you.” He dragged his finger through the hot trail of slick and come that was trickling down your thighs, rubbing his thumb over his index to smear the combination. “ _Christ_ Big Banter, look at this fucking mess.” He sounded proud.

 

…

 

Roman played with your hair absently as Baron read slowly from one of your books. The air conditioner hummed quietly in the window, comforting background noise to the rumble of Baron’s voice. You rolled over onto your back, sneaking a hand through the crook of Baron’s elbow and linking the three of you together. The scent of _comfort_ and _content_ wove through your senses in a soothing manner.

 

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Roman asked, his voice drowsy.

 

“You two.” You answered simply.

 

Baron threw a leg over Roman’s, giving the both of you a stern look. “Interrupting the story is not good behavior, guys. Takes a lot of brain power for me to string these words together.”

 

“M’ sorry, Corbin. Make it up t’you.” Roman mumbled, already half-asleep.

 

You craned your neck to kiss Baron on the cheek, smiling at him. “Keep reading? I promise I won’t interrupt again. It’s one of my favorites, and I like when you read. You sound nice.”

 

Baron blustered for a minute, his face endearingly pink when he cleared his throat and started back in. “… _a_ _nd when, released, he sprang to his feet, his mouth laughing, his eyes eloquent, his throat vibrant with unuttered sound, and in that fashion remained without movement, John Thornton would reverently exclaim, ‘God! you can all but speak!’_ “ He stopped, clearing his throat again. “Shit.”

 

“You alright?” You asked softly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. M’ good. It’s just…I mean, I like pack stuff.” Baron’s eyes closed for a minute, his jaw working. “For the pack, y'know?” He muttered.

 

You took the book out of his hands and placed it on the bedside table, then pulled Baron in close to rest his head on your chest. Roman was already snoring and you gently petted Baron’s hair, making the larger Alpha close his eyes and sniffle a little bit.

 

_For the pack_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The book quoted is The Call Of The Wild by Jack London.)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!WARNING!: This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety, and involves rutting, heat cycles, and knotting.]

“My parents want us to stay for a few days before we head back to the dorms.” Baron looked like he was about to be sick to his stomach once he got off the phone. From his lounging, semi-clothed position beside you, Roman huffed out a breath.

 

“That’s gonna’ be…I mean if we’ve been tracking this stuff right that could be a problem.” He commented worriedly, pillowing his head on his arm and looking up at you with concern. “A _definite_ problem.”

 

“I’ve been taking my suppressants. I should be okay.” You assured him, tapping your stomach lightly.

 

The _last_ thing you wanted was a repeat performance of what had happened at your parents house, so Baron had been up front about the situation with his own parents. He seemed strangely tense on the phone, very much _yes sir_ with his father. Baron wasn’t exactly _forthcoming_ about details pertaining to his parentage, either. Old bloodline, no Betas _or_ Omegas in his litter. He mentioned his siblings had all moved out before him. Not much else beyond that, though. You wondered what he had been through, another late bloomer like yourself. At least he’d presented as an Alpha, right? The wait had been worth it for his parents, you supposed.

 

“I…” Baron started, then stopped. His brow furrowed and he gently rolled you towards Roman. “You guys hang out. I’m gonna’ go for a walk. Just…I have to think about some stuff.”

 

“What? But Baron-” You began to protest, clinging to his hand.

 

Baron shook his head, humming low in his throat and rubbing his jaw against your cheek. “Just a short walk, I promise. Gotta’ clear my head.” He assured you, smiling thinner than usual. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

 

Against your better judgement (and you could tell Roman was concerned as well), you let Baron leave. You turned to Roman for answers once the larger Alpha departed, but he seemed just as confused as you. “Are his parents…bad?” You asked hesitantly.

 

Roman shrugged. “I’ve never met them, and he doesn’t talk about them. Not exactly encouraging.” Then, he grinned warmly at you. “We’ll figure him out. We’re his mates, right? It’s practically our job.” He wrapped you up in a hug, his body warm and solid against your own. “We’ll figure him out.” He said again, a little softer. “Once his rut syncs with your heat, it’ll be easier. I think we’re all still off-kilter.”

 

Roman had no trouble falling into the rhythm of when your heat would strike, always ready and waiting when you needed him. Baron didn’t appear to have the same luck. The larger Alpha had excused himself for the duration of your last heat, stating that he ‘ _couldn’t keep up_ ’.

 

“ _I don’t want to ruin the mood with limp dick, okay cutie?_ ” He had whispered, kissing your forehead and nodding to Roman to take over. You had asked him to stay, but he'd just shook his head with a sad little smile. “ _You're in good hands._ ”

 

After you had finally been sated, Roman had collapsed to the mattress beside you, holding you close. “ _If he isn't synced by your next heat, I think I should go to see a doctor_.” He had panted. “ _It isn't fair to him. I want him to enjoy this, y'know? What if I'm the one messing him up?_ ”

 

At the time you had nodded, too exhausted to do much else. “ _He's our Alpha. He was fine the first time. I just don't get it._ ”

 

“ _I have this weird feeling...I dunno'. Look, we're his mates, we have to do_ _ **something**_ _about this_.”

 

You closed your eyes, relaxing in Roman’s arms as you recalled the conversation. The Alpha rumbled, nosing over your neck and rubbing his jaw across your shoulder. The familiar motion made you snuggle in, comforted by the bulk of one of your Alphas. Before you could properly sink into a stupor though, something on the floor vibrated with a loud, hollow rattle. Roman leaned off the bed and scooped up Baron’s phone. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he turned the screen to you.

 

- _An assortment of coping items will be in your room. I assume you’ve informed the poor Alpha about your problem. He’ll have a lot of work to do to pick up YOUR breeding slack._

 

“'Breeding slack'?” You said out loud, not understanding the term.

 

“It’s from his dad, so it’s probably not a good thing. Baron hasn’t mentioned any problems, though. Not to me, anyway.” Roman glanced at you. “He tell you anything I should know?”

 

“One time he used your jockstrap to j-”

 

“ _Pertinent_ information only!”

 

“No, nothing recently.” You chewed on your lip as Roman toyed with the lock screen. “We shouldn’t mess with his things.”

 

“Absolutely. It’s an invasion of privacy.” Roman agreed, still trying to unlock the phone. He sighed heavily after a minute and just set it screen-down on the nightstand. “We saw nothing. If he wants to tell us, he will.”

 

“Kids?” Mrs. Reigns poked her head around the door, smiling when she saw you and her son. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be here, I saw Baron leave. I brought snacks.”

 

“Like clockwork.” Roman grinned, hopping off the bed to take the plate of cheese and crackers from his mother and hunker down with it all to himself. “What’re you gonna’ eat?” He teased you, “Because these are mine.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him as his mother settled into one of the chairs beside the bed. “Mrs. Reigns, your son is a _tyrant_.” You complained.

 

“Roman, I taught you how to share. I know I did at some point.” The older woman scolded, her fond smile taking the weight out of her words.

 

Roman grunted, picking up a piece of cheese and popping it into your open mouth. “There. I shared.”

 

“That's my boy.” Mrs. Reigns took one of her son’s hands and gave it a squeeze. “I'll hate to see you three leave, I’ve learned so much about Omegas and your trio bond while you've been home! It’s been a very exciting time.”

 

“Sorry about that.” You apologized quickly, going red in the face. There had been that _incident_ in the kitchen a few weeks back...

 

Mr. and Mrs. Reigns had returned early from their vacation and had walked in on you chasing Baron around the kitchen, missing an _important_ article of clothing. Roman had made a noise that was _very_ close to a squeak at the sight of his parents, yanking your skirt off of Baron’s head. “ _Mom! Pops! You uh…thought you said tomorrow in your text_.” Roman had managed to say, quickly tossing you your skirt. You had been breathless from laughing and running and now you felt sick to your stomach, blushing hotly as you fumbled back into your clothing.

 

Mr. Reigns had started laughing so hard you thought he would burst, the older man moving across the kitchen to pick his son up in a massive bear hug. “ _Always up to something, aren’t you Roman?_ ” He rumpled his son’s long hair fondly. “ _And it’s good to see you again, Baron. I feel like you get taller every time!_ ”

 

Baron, who was almost as red as you, mumbled, “ _H’lo_ ,” and shook Mr. Reigns’ hand. Then, Mr. Reigns turned his attention to you.

 

“ _Hello there_.” He said, his voice noticeably quieter. “ _So you’re the one that’s caught my son’s eye, huh?_ ”

 

“ _I…_ ” You had paused when you looked up to meet his gaze. Mr. Reigns looked concerned. “ _Y-yes, sir_.” You answered finally.

 

“ _You don’t need to be scared of us, sweetheart,_ ” The older man had almost whispered. “ _Roman mentioned that your parents didn’t take the explanation well. I can’t imagine how hard that was for you_.”

 

You had bit your lip and resorted to a shrug, back to staring at the floor. Baron rubbed his jaw against your cheek, humming comfortingly. Mrs. Reigns, who had been silent up until this point, squeezed past her husband to wrap you up in a hug. “ _You’ll have to be patient with us_.” She had murmured. “ _But we’ll do our best. You’re a member of the family now_.”

 

You sniffled a little bit and Roman’s mother hugged tighter. “ _M’sorry_.” You whispered. The guilt you felt over complicating Roman and Baron’s lives reared its ugly head once again. You were an _Omega_.

 

“ _Oh sweetheart_ …” Mrs. Reigns stroked your hair, obviously a mother first and Alpha second. “ _It’s alright to cry. You’ve been hurt_.”

 

“ _I’m okay_.” You huffed out, feeling Roman’s fingers slide into the grasp of your own. “ _I’ve got…I’ve got Baron and Roman now. I’m better off with them._ ” You tried to sound firm, offering her a watery smile. “ _They know what I am and so far they’ve been very kind_.”

 

“ _They’d_ _ **better**_ _be_.” Mr. Reigns had given Roman a stern look, which Roman responded to by rolling his eyes.

 

“ _ **Really**_ _, Pops?_ ” Roman had snorted, “ _I think you and Mom did pretty good. I haven’t eaten anyone yet, right?_ ” Baron was a bit less flippant, choosing to just rest his chin on the top of your head while Roman talked with his parents.

 

What could have been an awkward scenario was easily smoothed out, but you still did your best to remain respectful for the duration of your time in their home. After all, they were your family now! It seemed like every time you turned around, Mrs. Reigns had another question about Omega behavior. Which could be entertaining, given your own lack of education on how your body worked. You had done your best to start documenting everything, an act that she encouraged, but you still came up empty on occasion.

 

“Anyone seen my…?” Baron asked from the doorway, trailing off as he noticed the phone on the bedside table. “Oh. I thought I’d dropped it somewhere on the stairs.” He strode across the room, seeming oblivious to how you and Roman were watching him. “Afternoon, Mrs. R.” He greeted Roman’s mother absently, his eyes fixed on the screen of his phone. You saw his face darken in a strange mixture of confusion and sadness.

 

You made a noise in your throat, scooting close to rest your head on his arm. “Everything okay, Baron?” You asked cautiously.

 

“Yeah, it’s uh…it’s alright. Just a little worried about my parents.” He mumbled, tapping out a message and then kissing the top of your head. “No biggie. We figured yours out, right? More bullcrap posturing.” He sounded suspiciously like he was trying to convince himself.

 

“Hey, Big Banter, we’re behind you no matter what. We want you safe. If you’re uncomfortable with this-”

 

“Stalling will just make it worse.” Baron cut Roman off tersely. “He’ll think I’m lying or that something shady is going on. I want to get this out of the way, Roman.”

 

“I’m assuming our family has the monopoly on Thanksgiving, then?” Mrs. Reigns said with a sly smile, nibbling on one of the crackers. You giggled a little at how smug she seemed while Roman grumbled to himself.

 

“Yeah Mom, you can feed all of us. Aren’t _you_ the lucky one?” He said sarcastically, dodging your playful swat at his head.

 

Baron appeared to perk up at the idea, though. “Thanksgiving? What's yours like? I haven't had Thanksgiving in _years_.” He admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeding you a cracker. “Spent a couple alone at the parents' place. Kinda' had that ' _McCallister_ ' feel to it.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Mrs. Reigns seemed absolutely scandalized, immediately turning her attention to the larger man. “Are you serious? That's ridiculous! Where were your parents?”

 

“My dad and uh, mom usually go on vacation. Europe.” Baron shrugged. “Since I was either working or in school, I never really had the opportunity to come along. So yeah, big empty house and me eating ice cream on Thanksgiving. Last semester I just stayed in the dorms.”

 

Roman's mother continued to ply Baron with questions while you and Roman shared a worried look. _Baron_...

 

…

 

“So there's something you guys probably should know before we uh. Before we head to my parents' place.” Corbin mumbled from his spot sandwiched between you and Roman.

 

You raised your head off his chest, squinting to see his eyes in the dark. You heard Baron exhale and Roman echoed it after a moment. “S'up, Baron?”

 

“I'm uh. My mom. I mean, my dad's wife. I mean... _fuck_ , Christ, why is this so difficult?” Corbin growled. “My dad's wife is the one that I call Mom, she's my dad's mate. But she's not my biological mom. I was a...she usually calls it an _indiscretion_. There was a point in their relationship where my parents fought a lot and I guess my dad went full rut-slut and knocked up an unmated Omega to get back at my mom.”

 

“Oh.” Roman said weakly.

 

“S' probably why I presented _way_ later than my siblings, or why I'm uh. Huge.” Baron cleared his throat. “I just wanted you guys to know because the way she acts around me...she's um. She can be a little...”

 

“Abrasive?” You supplied helpfully, nuzzling your nose into his neck.

 

“She didn't drown me as a pup and she considers that a pretty big favor.” Baron replied flatly. “I'd really appreciate if you guys could just take it in stride. But if she _or_ my dad say anything about _you_ , cutie, they're dead. We didn't take it from your parents, and you're damn well not going to take it from mine.” He tapped your chin with his index finger, his smile still too thin for your liking. “I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving, that's for sure.”

 

“I wish I'd known you were spending them alone, man. I'd have invited you last year.” Roman sighed. “My mom will never let me live _that_ one down, I’m sure.” He pitched his voice up higher in an imitation of his mother. “' _Did I ever tell you the story of how my son left his future mate alone in the cold dorm rooms on_ _Thanksgiving?_ '”

 

Baron chuckled, butting their heads together. “Shut up, Reigns.”

 

“Hey, it ain’t me, it’s the _madre_. I’m apparently just heartless and kinda’ thick because I didn’t even think to ask whether you had a place to go on Thanksgiving.” Roman sounded distraught. “Some friend I am.”

 

“Dude, don’t beat yourself up about that. I’m not really much for social interactions. I mean, we’re mates now so it’s kinda’ different, I’m more prepared for the inevitable. Back then though? Probably would have just turned you down, made something up.” Baron grunted, tugging on a lock of Roman’s hair. “Christ, we’re getting shaggy.”

 

“I like it.” You said firmly, understanding that Baron wanted to change the subject. “I like the long hair. It looks good on the both of you.”

 

“Careful cutie, you’ll make us blush.” Baron stroked his fingers through Roman’s hair. “It’s just a pain in the ass to dry. And tuck it into my helmet. Sometimes it gets stuck in the Velcro.” Roman bumped his jaw against Baron’s hand, practically _purring_. “Getting to hear that noise from Reigns makes it almost worth it, though.” He admitted. “I’ve just never had hair this…” Baron trailed off as you dug your fingers into his own hair, and his back arched when you rubbed over his scalp. “Ah, _fuck_.” He gasped, making you giggle. “Not fair.”

 

“I like it long.” You gently pulled on a handful of brown hair and Baron swore again, his eyes rolling back in his head for a second. “And you do too.”

 

“Okay, alright, you’ve made your point. Maybe a trim, get rid of the split ends.” Baron bargained.

 

Roman nodded in agreement. “I can do that for you, Big Banter.”

 

“Wasn’t aware you were a barber too. There anything you can’t do, Reigns?”

 

“Cook.”

 

“Very true.” Baron’s smile was a little easier. “Hey, I…thank you. Both of you. I promise, once we deal with my family, things will go back to normal.” He said solemnly, cradling you to his chest and hauling Roman in to rub their jaws together. “It’s funny, marking each other. So used to just marking _you_ , cutie.” He rumpled your hair.

 

You were still worried about what that text from Baron’s father might mean, but you allowed yourself to be lulled to sleep for the time being. _I_ _ **will**_ _get to the bottom of this, Corbin._ After all, what if it was _your_ fault? What if your needy, _Omega_ requirements had been the thing that put him off?

 

…

 

The three of you stood in the driveway, Baron’s hand hovering over the intercom button. He looked like he wanted to be sick again. Roman leaned forward and pressed down on the button for him, and Baron shot him a grateful nod before clearing his throat. “Dad, Mom, it’s uh, it’s me. And uh, my mates.” He said, obviously frazzled by this whole situation.

 

You tried for a comforting hum, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Baron shivered and gripped a little tighter than he needed to.

 

There was a loud crackle that made him flinch and a woman’s voice issued from the speaker. “ _Baron! I see you still haven’t learned how to speak. Come on up, the gate’s unlocked_.”

 

Roman released an indignant _chuff_ of breath, his eyes narrowing. “ _That’s_ how it’s gonna’ be, huh?” He growled at the intercom.

 

“Better than it usually is. Remember, just take it in stride.” Baron muttered, pulling the gate open and waving the both of you through it. “I see them _maybe_ three times a year. Whatever they dish, I can handle it.” He still looked green.

 

Mrs. Corbin was small for an Alpha, but she had the icy stare of a predator. “Baron!” She called from the front porch, her tone syrupy-sweet. “Welcome home. Your father is at the gym, so I promised him I’d give you and your…” She paused, her eyes roaming over you and Roman. “… _new mates_ the tour.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Roman had gone full formal, extending a hand. You wished you could be so confident. This woman would tear you to shreds. _Omega_. Messy, eager, a slave to your own body. You swallowed hard.

 

“Such a gentleman! It’s good to know that at least _one_ of you has manners.” Mrs. Corbin smiled at Roman. “I assume you have proper Alpha documentation? I’ve heard good things about your family.”

 

“I’m honored, ma’am. I don’t have hard copies of my documentation, but I can have my sire email you. Your son is a fine specimen of Alpha, it’s my privilege…no, my _joy_ to be one of his mates.” You caught the barest hint of a smirk and you knew that Roman was playing this Alpha like a violin. “You and his sire must be very proud.”

 

Mrs. Corbin looked a bit red in the face. You hoped Roman’s overly-thick spread on his introduction wouldn’t land him in hot water. “Yes, well, I’m not one to leave guests out in the cold. Please come in, all of you.” Her eyes lingered on you. “I had expected you to have the Omega collared, Baron.” Ah, there it was. She had been thrown off balance for exactly thirty seconds.

 

You inclined your head meekly, opening your mouth to reply. “Mom.” Baron said softly, beating you to it. “Please don’t.”

 

She ‘ _hmm_ ’ed disapprovingly. “Make sure you keep them away from your father. We know how he can be.”

 

_Oh no_. “Ma’am, I…I love your son. He and Roman are my Alphas, I would never…I _promise_ , I would never stray from them. They’ve been so kind to me.” You felt Baron squeeze your hand in gratitude.

 

“I don’t know if you would have a choice in the matter.” Mrs. Corbin’s face softened momentarily. “You’ve gotten taller, Baron.”

 

“Yeah, I keep eating my vegetables.” Baron tried to smile, mustering up a quirk of his mouth. “Everything else that gets put in front of me, too.”

 

“Are you still cooking?”

 

“Yeah, I actually--! I mean…I uh, I make some uh. Grilled cheese.” Baron rubbed the back of his neck while you and Roman made indignant noises on either side of him.

 

“His _paninis_ -”

 

“You _have_ to try his-”

 

The two of you spoke over one another, more than eager for a chance to rave about Baron’s cooking to this less-than-approving Alpha. Baron actually managed to laugh, waving off the praise as Mrs. Corbin looked more and more uncomfortable. “Easy, you guys. Dad doesn’t like it when I cook, so I don’t cook at home.” He said by way of explanation. “He’s like your dad, cutie. Thinks it’s weird for an Alpha male to cook.” He continued to you.

 

“Enough chit chat!” Mrs. Corbin clapped her hands, effectively ending the discussion. “Dinner will be ready soon. Who's hungry?”

 

…

 

“So, Omega-”

 

“Dad, they have a name.”

 

“Don’t think I was talking to you, Sport. _Omega_ , what are you going to school for?” Mr. Corbin was a larger Alpha, with salt and pepper hair and _dark_ brown eyes. He practically made you nervous by breathing.

 

You fumbled to reply and Mrs. Corbin butted in with a sharp, “ _Don’t_ speak to my Alpha,” effectively nipping your answer in the bud. You wanted to be annoyed but you found yourself more grateful than anything else. Having Mr. Corbin’s undivided attention on you was…unnerving. You felt like you were going to be eaten. Was it hot in here?

 

“ _What_ , I’m just trying to make conversation!” Mr. Corbin protested as his wife glared at him. “Alright, okay, I won’t. Christ. Serves me right for being a decent human being.” He sounded like a petulant child and Baron winced beside you. “Roman! How’s football going? My son still the king of pigskin?” He quickly changed the subject and Roman easily took over, your other Alpha obviously more comfortable running interference for Baron.

 

Baron just let the two of them talk, staring down at his plate with his fists clenched in his lap beneath the table. You reached over and gently uncurled the fingers of his left hand so you could hold it. After a minute Baron squeezed back, then let go so he could keep eating.

 

He essentially ignored you and Roman for the remainder of the meal.

 

Baron had his own room down the hall from the guest bedroom you and Roman were put into. All day, despite your suppressants, you could feel the warmth building in the pit of your stomach. You _needed_ your Alphas tonight. _Both_ of them. You were determined not to take no for an answer from Baron. _You_ didn’t care if he ‘ _couldn’t keep up_ ’, just having him present was comforting to you.

 

Roman appeared to understand, ushering you from the dining room after dinner was done. “Baron, c’mon!” He called over his shoulder.

 

But Baron shook his head. “Still not synced. I’m not gonna’ be up to par.” He sounded _sad_ and you paused. “If I can, I’ll join you guys a little later, okay?”

 

You broke away from Roman, going to hug Baron. He tensed visibly when you touched him, which hurt your feelings more than a little. You stared up at him in confusion, hoping he would read your worry and need for him. But the larger Alpha remained impassive and you let go of him after an awkward stare down. Thoroughly embarrassed and flushed hot with equal parts shame and desire, you let yourself be directed upstairs.

 

Roman closed the door behind the two of you and then rounded on you quickly. “ _Something_ isn’t right here.” He growled, absently pawing over your hair.

 

“I know.” You replied breathlessly.

 

“You are _reeking_ with want-smell, even Corbin’s _dad_ picked up on it. That’s why he was trying to chat you up. Synced rut and heat or no, Baron should _not_ be able to avoid his _Omega mate_ , in _fucking heat_. Something isn’t right.” Roman repeated, mouthing across your collarbone. “We’re gonna’ get to the bottom of this. I’m sick of him not being around to see you at your most _fucking_ beautiful, _Christ_.” He panted, both of you freezing at the sound of a door slamming down the hallway. Roman dropped to his knees, quickly flipping your skirt up over his head with practiced ease. “You’re _ours_ , I don’t feel right doing this shit without him.” He murmured, his motions slowing. “If I get one out of you, will that buy us enough time to question him?”

 

You bravely shook your head and Roman relaxed against you, resting his forehead on your belly. “I want to wait for Baron. I can be strong.”

 

“I’m so fucking happy to hear you say that.” Roman confessed, shoving the hair back out of his face. “I don’t even care if that makes me a shitty Alpha. I don’t feel right about this.”

 

“What should we do?” It felt good to finally give a voice to your worries.

 

“What we ought to have done from the beginning. Get answers.” Roman’s facial expression darkened. “I want to know what's changed in his brain that he keeps shoving us together and then leaving.” He helped you straighten your skirt back out, hands smoothing over the fabric. “But we have to be firm this time, okay? I know you're kinda' half-in the haze right now. I'll do my best to keep us on subject.”

 

The two of you, decided in your plan of forward motion, headed down the hall to Baron’s room. But as you were about to open the door, Roman reached out and caught your hand. He put a finger to his lips when you turned to him to protest. _Listen_ , he mouthed. So you did, curiously tilting your head at a quiet snuffling noise. _Baron?_ Was he crying? There was a low groan, then rapid panting breath. Roman eased the door open a little so the two of you could peek inside.

 

Baron was sprawled out naked on the bed, long legs tangled in the sheets and… _oh_. The toy looked like a sleeve, it was dark red and obviously made of some giving material. You watched it bulge as he forced his cock in and out. His stomach was already spattered with come and it looked like another orgasm wasn’t far off as he fucked the toy voraciously. _He said he wasn’t rutting, though_ , you thought dimly, mesmerized by the motion of his hand.

 

Baron ripped his teeth down into his own arm, whimpering and sobbing around the skin. He _had_ been crying, you could see the tears on his face. Whether from frustration or something else, you couldn’t say. “Breeding slack--can’t give him what he _wants_ \--” He mumbled, “Shit Alpha, useless Alpha.” He fucked the toy faster and you found yourself _insanely_ jealous, your fingers moving to cradle the ache in your belly. “Need to fuck them, _need_ to fuck them, this isn’t gonna’ get any better--” Baron tossed his head, panting loudly into the silence of the room. “ _Hah_ , fuck, fuck, please, just a taste--” He begged. “Just let me sleep, please, oh fuck, Omega, I need you, Roman I need you, I need you I _n-!_ ” He spilled into the toy, his knot remaining swelled purple-red and engorged beneath the sleeve.

 

The toy made a slick noise when he pulled it off his cock, come pooling in the divots of his pelvis. Baron, still breathing hard, moaned in frustration as he slid a hand down over his knot. His hair was stuck to his forehead, whole body flushed and shining with sweat like he was feverish. You had never seen a rutting Alpha without their mate before. Most didn’t get their rut until they imprinted, and once their ruts synced with their partner’s it was impossible to keep them apart. He looked like you _felt_.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_ so fucking _sensitive_ \--” The Alpha didn’t seem to be able to keep his hands off despite that, stroking over the base of his cock with a soft whine. “ _Ah_ , fuck, _yes_ , just like that, _just_ like that-“

 

Roman had clearly seen enough, easing the door open just enough to creep into the room. Baron’s eyes were shut, rolled back in his head, so he didn’t notice the other Alpha until Roman reached out and smoothed the hair off his forehead. Baron flinched, his eyes flying open to stare guiltily up at Roman. “' _Not rutting_ ’, huh?” Reigns asked softly. “How do you explain this shit, Corbin?”

 

“I--”

 

“No no, we don’t want an excuse. You open your mouth again, it damn well better be the truth.” Roman warned, beckoning you into the room and waiting until you closed the door behind you before continuing, “We deserve that much.”

 

Baron’s breath was coming in short, raspy bursts, his eyes darting back and forth as he chewed his lower lip. You climbed up onto the bed beside him, your insides hot with longing pushing you to slowly lick up the come on his hips. Baron moaned while you cleaned him methodically, mouth everywhere except his cock. You took a bold minute to admire the way he looked all strung out and needy, his sac resting heavy and full between his legs even though he'd already come at least twice. _My strong Alpha_. The pride you felt was entirely primal. One glance at Roman assured you that he was feeling the same way, his pupils blown with desire while he watched you minister to the larger Alpha.

 

“ _Ah_ , p- _please_ \--” Baron whimpered, his words hitching when you trailed your tongue over the sensitive skin. His hands clenched into the blanket beneath him. “P-Please, _God_ Omega, don't tease me-”

 

You sucked a tender love bite into the curve of his pelvis, cradling his balls with your hand. “Should I use your toy on you?” You barely recognized your own voice, husky and purring. “Since you want to fuck it more than me, I mean.” Roman snapped his teeth in approval. “But this _knot_...the toy won't fix that, will it?” You crooned, easing a single finger up over the thick bulge at the base of Baron's cock.

 

The motion seemed to have the desired effect. Baron’s whole body shuddered and he covered his face with his hands, making a noise that was startlingly close to a dry heave. “I’m busted.” He mumbled through his fingers. “I’m…fuck, I’m broken as _fuck_. Should have known I couldn’t hide it from you guys. M’ sorry.”

 

“What’s the issue?” Roman was back to smoothing the hair out of the larger Alpha’s eyes, his own eyes radiating concern. “You know you can tell us anything. We’re your mates, Baron. Forever.”

 

“Maybe not after this.” Baron replied despondently. “I’m fucked up, I-I’m…sterile. Like a Beta. I’m Beta-sterile b-but I’m an Alpha. Doc said it was because my biological mom wasn’t mated to my dad. I’m fucked up, I’m so sorry, I lied to you guys and I-” Baron’s rambling apology faded into the background as you thought about that text you had seen, what Baron had said.

 

“Is that what you meant by ‘ _breeding slack_ ’?” You asked from his hip. “Because your doctor says you’re shooting blanks?”

 

Baron tried to choke back a sob, nodding quickly. “I can’t give Dad pups. I can’t whelp with you. I’m basically useless to his family.” He covered his face again. “Fucked up, broken Alpha. Look good on the outside, busted on the inside.” Baron groaned, “Roman has to do all the work if we…if _you_ guys want a family. Shit, I’m just a third wheel in this whole situation.”

 

“Why didn’t you _tell us_ , Baron?” Roman asked, not unkindly.

 

“I didn’t think I would be mated! I never thought that…shit, I don’t _know_. I just never wanted to think about it, so I never did. Been living in a fucking denial _dream_ , getting to interact with the two of you. But my rut’s fallen into the rhythm of theirs, yours did too, and I don’t want to…my dad says I shouldn’t-- _look_ , I won’t wreck your shot at a successful mating just because I want to feel like I’m not broken.” He sounded exhausted. “Cutie, if...if I fuck you without a condom and Roman fucks you without a condom while you're in heat, I could ruin all his hard work with my useless--”

 

“Baron, we don’t even know if we would _want_ kids yet. It hasn’t come up.” You interrupted, resting your cheek on his chest. “We’re all in _college_. It’s not as if we need to make our family larger right away. We have time to plan.” You kissed the underside of his jaw, making him whine. “Obviously that is a discussion that the _three_ of us would have, regardless of your ability to knock me up. You’re not excluded from anything, and you’re not _broken_.” You tried not to sound like you were scolding him, but _really?_ “You’re _our_ Alpha, Roman is _your_ Alpha and I’m _your_ Omega. We belong to each other, Baron.” You twined your fingers through Roman’s. “We've been worried about you.”

 

“Couldn't figure out why your rut wasn't syncing. Hell, I was going to make an appointment with my family doctor. We don't want to do this without you.” Roman said quietly, “I've been scared that something about my biology threw yours off. Thought it was my fault, figured I'd see if there was a pill I could take or some other kind of treatment.” He ducked his head to roughly rub his jaw against Baron's. “You had us all fucked up.”

 

“ _Fuck_ no, Jesus Christ. I didn't want you guys to worry. I thought you would be okay on your own-”

 

“You're _part_ of us now, Baron. Don't you understand that?” You rubbed your thighs together and Baron growled.

 

“ _God_ , your smell. I've been... _fuck_ , I thought I was gonna' _die_ downstairs.” Baron buried his face in the nape of your neck, inhaling in a fierce snarl of breath. “The way you looked at me, my fucking dad _right there_ , I just... _God_ , wanted to fuckin' _rail_ you over the kitchen table. Just _bend_ you right the _fuck_ over and make you take every inch of me.” He confessed, making Roman groan. “During your last heat I must have fucking come in my pants six times, just from the usual brush of my clothes. And _you!_ ” He said, suddenly focusing on Roman. “Rubbing your leg up mine underneath the table! Literally _trying_ to kill me in front of my parents!” He sputtered indignantly. “Throwing your leg over my thigh like you're humping me? Dammit Reigns! _Shit!_ ”

 

“I regret absolutely none of my behavior.” Roman answered haughtily. “You've been acting like you weren't even interested in us anymore! Don't you get all righteous with me now, you Alpha _asshole_. In here by yourself, fucking a _toy_ instead of taking care of our Omega.” He was practically _berating_ the other Alpha. “They need _us_ , Baron. Fuck's sake, _I_ need you. We can't do this without you.”

 

“But if I-”

 

You slid the sleeve back down over his cock and Baron stopped talking, his eyes widening. You squeezed his cock lazily through the red material, watching his whole _body_ strain to arch off the bed. “You wanted to fuck me over the table, huh?” You asked, fighting back your giggle at the way Baron covered his face again before nodding wildly. “Wanted to pretend you were fucking me? This toy is all slick from your _pretending_.”

 

“Let me try.” Roman ordered, and you moved aside so he could wrap his hand around the toy. Not giving Baron any time to adjust, the other Alpha slid his fingers up to tease the head of Baron's cock and set into a brutally fast pace. Baron sobbed out, Roman chuckling darkly at the noise. “ _Good_.” He snarled, inches away from Baron's face. “ _This_ is useless, understand? Not giving your Omega what they need is a waste and an insult. Our good little Omega bitch cleaned you up, they didn't waste a drop of you even if you wouldn't offer them the same. _Say thank you_.”

 

“Th-Thank you--” Baron choked, throwing his head back to bare his neck. You nuzzled your nose into his throat, gently biting at the offered skin. You weren't Alpha, but you were _more_ than willing to mark him like you were one.

 

“ _Yes_.” Roman hissed, Baron crying out beneath the grip of his fingers and the pinch of your teeth. “You want to come for us, Alpha? You want to fuck into this toy and shoot your load into it instead of into your Omega where it belongs? Fuck it then, work your hips up and _fuck_ it like you want it.”

 

You whimpered at Roman's heated words, shaking your head and making Baron moan loudly. “No no no, I need it! Don't waste it Baron, please, Alpha-” You begged, moving down his chest to lick and bite at his nipples. Baron _arched_ up against your mouth, his hands finally leaving the blankets to cradle your body to his side.

 

Reigns growled, his motions with the sleeve down to an achingly-slow, teasing slip-slide. “Well, he was totally content to waste himself before.” He winked at you. “Wonder what changed?”

 

“I'm _sorry_.” Baron drew the word out desperately, “ _Ah_ , fuck, please, please please--”

 

“Stand up, Omega. I'm going to _fuck_ you.” Roman urged you into leaving Baron's side, taking the sleeve back off Baron's cock so he could tease the skin beneath his knot. Corbin let out a noise that was half-yelp, half-groan and your insides slicked anew with longing. _You_ wanted to coax those sounds out of the large Alpha, _you_ wanted to do that! “I'm going to fuck _our_ Omega Corbin, m' gonna' fuck them and fuck them and _fuck_ them until I come.” Roman caught Baron's chin in his hand. “And _you're_ going to hold them up for me.”

 

“Wh--?”

 

“ _You_. Are going to use those fucking strong arms and hold them up so I can rail them with my cock. And _I_. Am going to fuck them until they can't see straight, until they take my knot and come all over me. See what you've been missing?” Roman's smirk was _just_ on this side of mean. “Strip, Omega. Get those clothes off. _Christ_ , you smell so _fucking_ good.”

 

Baron shifted off the bed to stand beside it, his head bowed and his shoulders flushed. You quickly pulled your shirt off and stepped out of your skirt and panties, confused at Roman's direction but obeying all the same. You trusted him to take care of you.

 

“Mm, bra off too. I want to see those tits bounce while I fuck you.” Roman ordered, grinning fiercely when you obliged. “Look at _you_...I want to just fall to my knees and _devour_ you. Another time, Omega.” He promised, unzipping his own pants. “Alright Corbin.”

 

Wordlessly, Baron scooped you up, your back to his chest and one leg over each arm. He rubbed his cock against the small of your back, humming in your ear as he easily kept you spread open. “I’m so sorry, Omega.” He whispered. “Sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I promise, I’ll never do it again.”

 

You kissed a line down what skin you could reach and Baron groaned when you smiled up at him. “You’re important to us, Baron. We love you.”

 

You heard Roman echo the sentiment, a hand moving over your head to rake through Baron’s messy hair. “Even when you’re an idiot and you listen to the wrong people.” Roman added pointedly. “You ready? You ready for this _thick_ Alpha cock?” He continued, his voice dipping lower with need as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “You aching for a taste, Omega?”

 

You whimpered and tried to squirm closer, throwing your head and hearing Baron chuckle breathlessly. “Shh, he’ll take care of you.” Your slick was trickling sluggishly from your cunt and Baron shifted your weight for a minute, coating his fingers with your heated arousal and then smearing it liberally on his cock. “ _Fuck_ , I missed that.” The larger Alpha moaned, returning to his original position and grinding his newly-slick cock against your back.

 

Roman thrust his cock up into your waiting pussy and you cried out in relief, taking every inch of him until your hips were flush. Reigns grunted, rocking himself back and forth to rut you as deeply as he could. “That’s right, Omega, _that’s_ right, you love every goddamn second of this shit, don’t you?” He breathed, smiling down at you. “Back where you belong.” He licked and suckled at one of your nipples, making you squeal and clench down on him. You dug your nails into his back and Baron rumbled approvingly.

 

“Fuck that little cunt, Reigns, they’re _begging_ for their fuckin’ Alpha’s come.” Baron’s teeth were bared, his jaw rubbing your cheek with every one of Roman’s thrusts.

 

Roman snapped his own teeth, struggling to speak. “ _This_ is why we needed you. We _needed_ you, Baron. We’re no good without you. M’ not enough, could barely sate them last time. We’re a trio bond for a _reason_ , you big fuckin’ _asshole_. Shit, man, if fertility mattered when it came to this crap, Betas wouldn’t ever find their mates. What the _fuck_ , Corbin.” He rambled, sounding unbelievably irritated. “You _big_ \-- _stupid_ \-- _lovable_ fucker--oughta’ punch you-”

 

“Hey! When your sire tells you that regardless of how you _feel_ , your involvement in breeding will hurt someone else’s chances…” Baron paused, swallowing hard. “You’re my mates. I didn’t want to ruin stuff for you.”

 

“Next time _talk to us_.” Roman said curtly, his hands covering Baron’s on your thighs. “We trust each other. Our Omega trusts us to take care of them, and they take care of us. We’re _mates_. Got it?” He knocked their foreheads together, his eyes narrowed.

 

Baron nodded finally, shoving his forehead back against Roman’s. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Damn right you a-are.” Roman’s voice cracked and he suddenly pulled out of you, come spurting to coat your belly.

 

Baron made a noise of confusion while you keened desperately, tilting your pelvis hungrily towards the cock that was now just out of reach. “Reigns, what the fuck?” Baron sputtered. “You were supposed to-”

 

“This shit doesn’t satisfy them.” Roman was breathing hard, his cock still twitching. Come trailed down the side of his dick and dribbled over his knot, making him hiss in what sounded like pain. “The _knot_ is what satisfies them. I had to knot them seven times when you weren’t there.”

 

Roman removed you from Baron’s arms, the hulking Alpha easily turning your body around so you could cling to Baron instead. Roman slid his cock back into you and shoved your hips down, sheathing himself once again. Your cunt greedily took his knot but he kept fucking it in and out of you, refusing to let you hold it for any length of time so he could spill into you properly. You sobbed into Baron’s neck, the larger of your Alphas stroking your hair and trying his best to soothe you while Roman continued to draw out your completion.

 

“Reigns, you’ve made your point man, just-”

 

“ _You’d_ rather fuck a _toy_ than our Omega!” Roman spat, his display of strength and fury making you whimper and writhe against Baron’s body. The larger Alpha’s cock prodded your stomach, wet and leaking profusely. “You’d rather let them go _unsatisfied!_ Let them _ache_ instead of-!”

 

“ _Enough!_ ” Baron roared at Roman, grabbing a handful of his thigh and forcing him to a standstill with his hips crushed to your ass. Reigns snarled wordlessly at Baron and Baron responded by leaning down and giving the other Alpha a bruising kiss, wrapping your legs securely around his hips and then gripping Roman with both hands directly beneath his rear to keep him buried in you. Baron rutted his cock against your pubic mound and Roman’s knot popped solidly into you and you fell to pieces between your two Alphas. Baron muffled your scream with his shoulder, murmuring reassurances in your ear as you shook violently.

 

Roman rocked himself against you, his forehead resting on the nape of your neck. “Omega, Omega, Jesus _Christ_.” He breathed, staying still even when Baron let go of him. “Fuck, _fuck fuck_.”

 

You felt his release trickle down your thighs and you moaned softly, bringing one of Roman’s hands up so you could kiss his knuckles and thank him in a voice that threatened to crack.

 

“Fuck’s sake, you asshole.” Baron’s eyes were bright with unshed tears, the larger Alpha blinking rapidly to ward them off. “I didn’t mean to dump everything onto you, Reigns. Wasn’t my intention. I figured there would be an adjustment period. And Omega, our poor Omega, I’m so fucking sorry.” He apologized, kissing your forehead and smoothing the hair back out of your eyes. “Never again, okay? I’ll do my best. For the both of you. I just got so caught up in my head about this…”

 

“ _P-please_.” You whimpered, bucking your hips as best as you could and making Roman grit out a swear. Reigns’ knot shifted and rubbed at your walls in the _best_ way, but he was softening and you knew all too soon that empty feeling would flood your body again. “Please, please, Alphas, please don’t leave-” You begged. “M’ sorry I’m so needy, I j-just--”

 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Roman soothed, his voice ragged. “We’re not going anywhere.”

 

“You… _you_ thought this was your fault, too.” Baron said incredulously. You nodded, hiding your face in the crook of his neck as a few tears squeezed out. “Cutie, I--I _love_ it when you’re needy. Never _ever_ apologize for that. You’re beautiful when you’re helpless for us.” Baron eased you off of Roman’s cock, propping you up on one hip like you were nothing but a pup. The casual show of strength made your stomach clench with desire. “Look at me, cutie.” He murmured, wiping your tears away with his thumb. “God, I love you so much. _We_ love you more than anything. And we’re going to take care of you. Together.” He gestured at his bed. “But we should probably lay down.”

 

“I second that motion.” Roman grunted, bent double as he panted for breath.

 

Baron rumpled the other man’s hair, smiling fondly. “Come relax. You’ve earned a breather.”

 

Roman flopped onto the bed and you noticed his thighs still trembling somewhat when you crawled to lay down beside him. He kissed you, licking into your mouth in a way that made you whine. “So beautiful for us.” He mumbled, seeming like he was struggling to stay awake.

 

“You can close your eyes, Reigns. I can take care of them.” Baron whispered, settling between your legs. “I’ll go as many times as you need, okay?” He continued to you, and you whimpered in reply. His eyes softened. “My strong mates. I’m so lucky to have this pack.”

 

“Don’t leave us ever again.” You pleaded as he slid his cock into you in one long, heated push. Your hands fluttered restlessly over his shoulders and Baron kissed your palm, his expression still softer than usual. “P-Please, I'll do whatever you want, j-just don't leave us-”

 

“You're gonna' break my fuckin' heart Omega.” Baron closed his eyes. “I _love_ you. I _love_ Roman. Thank you for being so good to me.” He bumped his forehead into your own, giving you a watery smile. “My packmates. My everything. I should have known better than to let my dad get in my head about this crap.” He abruptly snarled deep in his throat and Roman echoed the sound sleepily after a second. “ _God_ , I wanted to fuckin' kill him. You didn't hear, you guys had already left. Dad said something about you, cutie, right in front of me _and_ Mom and I just--” Baron paused, his teeth gritted. “' _I guess Roman's the one doing the work, huh? Too bad. I could go a few rounds if you wanted to make them feel like it was yours_ '.” He repeated bitterly. “I wanted to puke. Pretty sure my mom might kill him. I left before I could.”

 

Roman made a noise of disgust, propping himself up on one elbow. “So he'd rather _you_ were all alone in your room, instead of with us where you belong, then he makes some creepy comment about wanting to bone your Omega? That's some ugly shit.”

 

“Only you two-” You gasped as Baron fucked down into you fiercely. “No one else--”

 

“ _Hell_ no, nobody else.” Roman yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Jus' us.”

 

Your taller Alpha held you close, slipping his hands beneath your body to cup your hips. “We're leaving tomorrow morning, okay?” Corbin panted. “I'm not staying here any longer than I absolutely have to. We'll make something up. I don't even give a shit.”

 

Roman chuckled when you nodded furiously. “The pack's got to stick together. We're with you, Big Banter.” He mouthed a trail of sloppy kisses down to Baron's chest and started to toy with the larger Alpha's nipples curiously. “Saw that you liked it earlier. You sensitive here or something?” He asked, rolling Baron's nipple between his thumb and index finger. You felt Baron's cock twitch inside you and you keened, making Baron flush bright red and Roman smirk knowingly. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

“I mean, maybe a litt- _hah_ , Roman, _Jesus_ \--” Baron arched his back at Roman's touch and his knot finally slipped into your pussy. He froze, his hands clenching into fists on either side of you as you bucked and thrashed on his cock, your body in glorious, wonderful spasm while you came. Corbin seemed to light up when you called out his name, easily pinning your hips to the bed with his body weight and forcing his knot even deeper. “ _Take_ it, take it, take it Omega you are fucking _ours_ , you are _mine_ and you are _his_ and we are _yours_ and I'm going to _knot_ you until you can't move.” He kissed you with every surge forward, his mouth hot and demanding on your own.

 

“I c- _can't_ \--” Baron slowed his motions at your words, his expression worried until you finished with, “I c-can't _wait_ , Alpha-” His smile was blinding then, brown eyes dark with need and affection. “M-Missed you-”

 

“I missed you too, Omega. Now just let me take care of you. You're going to be alright.” He assured you.

 

“So they can sleep, yeah? And we're sleeping naked. I _want_ your folks walking in on us. Ass-naked, wrapped around each other, all fucking sticky with a motley crew of fluids, I don't even give a shit. This is our pack and they can _deal_ with it.” Roman mumbled, making Baron laugh and you smile over at the sleepily-rambling Alpha.

 

Corbin rested his forehead against yours again, still smiling. “For the pack.” He whispered to you.

 

_For the pack_.

 


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!TRIGGER WARNING!: This installment contains mentions of pregnancy (non-graphic) and paternal strife.]
> 
> [!WARNING!: This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety and contains knotting.]

_Six Years Later…_

 

The kitchen was bustling with activity. Nia bumped your hip with her own as she passed by with another plate, offering you a grin. You gave her a broad smile in return and continued doggedly hacking away at the butternut squash. You weren’t _particularly_ good at this sort of thing, but you’d asked for something to do while Roman made his rounds with Victor and Baron had sat you down at the table with a cutting board and a particularly stubborn squash.

 

“How’s the pulverizing going, cutie?” The taller Alpha asked from his spot at the counter, a smudge of flour coating his hair from where he’d tucked it back behind his ear.

 

“I feel like you set me up to fail.” You huffed, making Baron chuckle and shrug.

 

“Only a little. Look, we want you to relax, okay?” Baron eased the dented squash away from you and leaned a majority of his weight on the knife, finally splitting the produce down the middle. “You shouldn’t have to help. This is a day off for you, cutie.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts!” Roman’s mother chimed in, already working on cutting the squash into smaller pieces. “You’ve earned a rest.”

 

You sighed in defeat and Baron kissed your forehead. “Love you.” He murmured.

 

Roman sidled up to the doorway, the baby propped on his hip closely watching his face. “Baron, someone wanted to say hello.” Roman said in a singsong tone, “Victor misses his Dada.”

 

“Hey there champ, who’s my little dude?” Baron reached out and the toddler latched firmly onto his index finger, making him gasp in mock surprise. “Uh oh, I’ve been caught!”

 

Sometimes you wondered who the _actual_ child was as you watched Roman grin while Baron played with his son. “Is he giving you trouble, Roman?” You asked worriedly. “I can take him, if you need me to.”

 

Roman shook his head. “Nah, it’s just kind of crowded out there and he was thinking about having a meltdown. I figured a little breather, a little visit with Dada and then we could mingle again.”

 

“You’re pretty good at this for never having done it before.” Baron commented, swinging Victor’s hand back and forth gently.

 

“Man, I helped raise half the damn living room. Cousins, cousins of cousins.” Roman shifted in place, seeming a little bashful. “I like this stuff.”

 

“And he’s good at it, too.” Mrs. Reigns added with a fond smile at her son.

 

“ _Mom_ …” Roman groaned.

 

“Don’t you _mom_ me, buster! I love you and I know your strengths better than anyone else. Shush.” Mrs. Reigns untied Baron’s apron and gave him a gentle push towards the doorway. “You boys go in there, make sure Jimmy and Jey aren't causing trouble. I need to have a talk with your mate for a minute.”

 

“But the squash...” Baron started to protest.

 

“Honey I have been doing this for longer than you’ve been _alive_. Trust me, the squash will be fine. Take five minutes, enjoy some of the snacks.” Once Baron had reluctantly followed the other Alpha out of the room, Mrs. Reigns whirled on you. “Have you told them yet?!”

 

You shook your head. “I’m scared to.” You confessed, cringing at the look on her face. “I…what if it’s too much too soon?”

 

“Isn’t this what you and the boys wanted?” Mrs. Reigns’ eyes widened. “They didn’t hurt you, did they? Baron’s parents?”

 

“No, they ignored me. Ignored Victor too, because they don’t see him as Baron’s son.” Sadness threatened to close your throat. “We were going to stay overnight but we ended up leaving right after dinner. Roman was _so_ angry about how they treated us he’s saying he doesn’t want to ever go back.”

 

“And Baron?” Mrs. Reigns pressed after a minute.

 

“He didn’t say anything the whole drive. He just held Victor’s hand. I don’t know what to do. I know he’ll respect my wishes if I say _I_ don’t ever want to have to go through that again, but I don’t want to cut Baron off from his family.” You said helplessly. “He  can’t deal with them alone. The way his parents get into his head about him not being able to have kids is criminal.” You sighed, rubbing your forehead. “I don't know what to do.”

 

“I’d like to give his mother a piece of my mind. Maybe introduce his father to Roman’s father.” Mrs. Reigns grumbled. “Wish Baron would just slug him.”

 

“You and me both.” You agreed.

 

Mrs. Reigns hugged you tightly after a moment, then held your shoulders so she could look you in the eyes. “I'm proud of you for being considerate of your Alpha. You need to take care of yourself right now, though. I would say be gentle to him, and be gentler to you.” She sighed. “You're lucky to have found these boys, really. They're both so kind.”

 

“I would say you're biased, but I know better.” You tied on Baron's apron, smiling at the woman who had easily maneuvered her way into a maternal role in your life. “Okay, give me something else to do!”

 

“You never quit, do you?” Mrs. Reigns chuckled.

 

…

 

Baron retreated from the doorway with a hand over his mouth to muffle his startled noise, your words ringing in his ears.

 

_He can't deal with them alone._

 

_I don’t want to cut Baron off from his family_.

 

_He didn’t say anything the whole drive._

 

_What if it’s too much too soon?_

 

He walked unsteadily back into the living room, accepting his son from one of the many cousins and dropping onto the couch. Roman came over after a short period of time with a plate of crackers and fruit, and they took turns plying the little boy with new things to try (after it had been safely pulped, of course).

 

“So...what’s wrong?” Roman asked quietly.

 

Baron had been hoping to avoid this conversation, but Roman could always read him like an open book. “I…our mate. They don’t want to deal with my parents again, but they’re willing to do it for me. Our Omega, trying to protect _me_.” Baron shook his head. “They don’t want me to lose my parents, even though I barely interact with them anyhow. Even after how rude my dad was to you two and Victor.”

 

“And you, by extension.” Roman reminded him. Baron shrugged but Roman persisted, “You don’t get it. Him disrespecting us is him disrespecting _you_. He may do it indirectly because you’re huge and he’s scared, or it may be a separation tactic to make me and our Omega feel like we’re getting picked on so that we turn on you. I’m just a dumb jock, dunno’ about all this intelligent stuff, but the writing’s on the wall here.”

 

“I’m not about that _Kobayashi Maru_ shit, Reigns. I like battles I can win.”

 

“We’re here for you, Big Banter.” Roman said firmly. “We did the same thing for our Omega's parents, remember? My family loves you both. And you gotta' admit, Reigns is a pretty badass last name. Maybe even better than Corbin.”

 

Baron looked wide-eyed at the other man, who just winked at him. It was common in a bond with two Alphas that they would keep their own last names, since neither would be able to agree on who got the honor of being first should they hyphenate. It was also _extremely_ rare that one would wholly surrender their last name. Mr. and Mrs. Reigns were a strange exception ( _in more ways than one_ Baron mused). A wild idea struck him and he wondered whether he could get new jerseys at this point in the season.

 

Victor started to squeal loudly at the football game on television and Roman scooped the little boy up. “What's wrong, tough stuff?” Reigns glanced at the screen and then made a face. “Oh, we're raising a traitor. I see.”

 

“He rooting for the other team?” Baron shook his head in mock disappointment when Roman nodded. “Victor, I thought I taught you better. Remember, we only boo the 'Niners when Papa isn't in the room.”

 

“ _Hey!_ ” 

 

...

 

The car ride to Roman's parents house had been quiet. You and Roman had left Baron in peace with Victor, you didn’t prod him to talk and he would be forever grateful. Victor had grabbed his hand, gurgling happily and Baron felt like a _fraud_. It was like his dad had said, “ _He’s not your whelp._ ” Victor obviously didn’t care, of course. The little boy had stared back at him with that quizzical expression, dark brown eyes that looked too big for his face wide as he studied the large Alpha.

 

A massive part of their culture was allowing one's sire or dam to hold offspring. In the old days, a sire would have deemed whether the pup was strong enough to live. Now, Baron didn't want his sire so much as _looking_ at the baby, seeing as he had dismissed Victor mere seconds after the four of you had arrived. Roman seemed to understand (as always), the other Alpha still just as genial in the face of the incredible rudeness that was heaped upon him. Victor was more than happy to sit on his papa's lap and feast on a mishmash of carrots and potatoes.

 

_He's not your whelp_ .

 

Baron had been in the delivery room with you, him on the left and Roman on the right while you labored. The doctor had handed Victor to Baron first, per your and Roman’s request. Corbin hadn’t known about that, he hadn’t really prepared himself for what to do now that Victor was _here_ and _in his arms_. He just... _stood_ there with the squalling pup all swaddled up, marveling in silence at the lung power of the tiny addition.

 

Baron hadn't noticed he was crying until Roman gently wiped a tear off his face and touched their foreheads together. “ _He’s yours now, Baron._ ” Baron had softly traced Victor's reddened, cranky features, an unfamiliar sensation making his breath catch in his throat.

 

Your smile for the two of them was hazy with exhaustion, your skin flushed with your efforts and your face still wet with tears. Baron realized suddenly that the weird feeling was _pride_. You and Roman had created a pup, even though you always had both Baron and Roman during your heat. You had whelped successfully. Victor was a healthy baby according to the nurse.

 

Baron hadn’t ruined anything.

 

That had always been his biggest fear, that he would _somehow_ cause the two of you grief when it came to conception. After you had come to him and Roman with your eyes full of love, body singing with heat and you had said you were ready to try…Baron had felt his heart break a little. He would never be able to give you what you wanted. At best, he would just make it more difficult for Reigns.

 

_He's not your whelp_ .

 

Roman had taken him aside one night after the two of them had soothed you back to sleep during your pregnancy. He didn’t _say_ anything, but he had Baron curl up into his side and he stroked the other Alpha’s hair while they watched a little mind-numbing television.

 

“ _I’m sorry I’m like this_.” Baron had whispered finally.

 

“ _Never apologize for that again_.” Roman had ordered sharply. “ _You are my mate, the mate of our mate. You were first, remember?_ ” He referred to the imprint, rumbling when Baron buried his face in his side. “ _You were first._ ”

 

“ _I wish my parents were like yours, Reigns._ ”

 

“ _My parents have grown a hell of a lot in a short period of time, Corbin. I'm impressed with their progress, and I know how incredibly lucky we are to have them._ ” Roman sighed. “ _They were never that bad to begin with, but I feel like having our Omega-mate present all the time really sped the process along._ ” He had resumed stroking Baron's hair while the television carried on in the background.

 

“ _They're not going to be my kid, Roman_.” Baron hated how small and shaky his voice was.

 

“ _The hell they aren't._ ” Roman growled, gently swatting the larger Alpha upside the head. “ _Your name is going on that fucking birth certificate, Baron. Sandwiched in between your mates. You're gonna' be a dad. You're gonna' be a_ _ **great**_ _dad._ ”

 

“ _I'm scared_.”

 

“ _You think I'm not? Fuck man, I'm_ _ **terrified**_ _. Anything could go wrong!_ ” Roman had outright laughed, tugging Baron's chin up so he could rub their foreheads together. “ _We're in this together, Baron. We have to be strong for our Omega. They're working so hard to keep the pup healthy, least we can do is give them a stable den environment, y'know?_ ”

 

“ _I know. I don't want them knowing that I'm scared_.” Baron had wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulders. “ _I have no regrets when it comes to you guys. You know that. I'm so grateful for everything...I don't know, just everything. Thank you_.” 

 

“ _You're our Alpha. I'm your Alpha, they're our Omega. We're your pack, Baron. Us and our pup. No matter what your family thinks._ ”

 

...

 

Roman gripped the steering wheel tightly. Beside him, Baron clenched his fists and stared straight ahead. They had left their mate and son behind for the night, left them with the other Alphas and Betas. Their Omega and pup would be safe with Roman’s family. “We’re doing this, Big Banter.” Roman said firmly.

 

“We’re doing this for us.” Baron reached over and put a hand on Roman’s thigh. “For you. For your son, for our mate.”

 

“For _you_. For _our_ son and our mate.” Roman covered the other man’s hand after a moment. “ _Mate of my mate, heart of my heart_. Never thought all that formal shit would lead to this.” He chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

 

“I’m glad you wanted me here.” Roman gave the taller Alpha a curious look. “When do you think they’ll tell us?”

 

“I don’t know. Not sure how long it’s been.” Baron growled low in his throat. “And I’m sure the way my parents treated them went leaps and _bounds_ towards the worry-about-our-reaction department.”

 

“Hey, we know and that’s what matters. We’ll be careful with them. That’s what we’re here for.” Roman put the car into park and cracked his knuckles. “You ready?”

 

“Maybe I should have done this over the phone.” Baron mused worriedly.

 

“It’s not too late to do that, man. I’m behind you no matter what, okay?” Roman encouraged.

 

Baron wordlessly squared his shoulders after a minute and jerked open his door. Roman shook his head with a wry grin and followed his mate up the winding sidewalk once Baron ripped the large gate open.

 

Baron entirely ignored the doorbell, hammering his fist on the front door. The noise echoed eerily. It was _strange_ to see a house dark and quiet on Thanksgiving. “I know you’re home, _sire!_ ” Baron yelled after a minute, startling Roman with both his volume and dated terminology. “Come down here and talk to me or I’m coming up there to _drag_ you down, old man!” Baron shoved the door open, letting it hit the wall beside it as he moved inside.

 

There was the thunder of footsteps overhead and Roman braced for impact like he was on the football field. “ _Mutt!_ ” Mr. Corbin roared from the top of the stairs, sounding absolutely infuriated. Baron visibly flinched at the slur and Reigns barely caught himself before he shoved the larger man behind him. The urge to protect his Alpha, _his Alpha_ rang loud in his head and he started growling without intending to. “How _dare_ you come into my house--” Mr. Corbin went to continue indignantly.

 

“Lord knows you’ve made it abundantly fuckin' clear that I ain’t welcome!” Baron interrupted, raising his voice over his father’s. “The way you disrespected me, disrespected my mates and my son, I’m well _fucking_ aware that I’m not welcome old man!”

 

“That pup is _not_ yours-”

 

“He’s just as much my son as he is Roman’s, _mate of my mate_!” Baron cut his father off again, “If you and Mom can’t accept that, then I want nothing to do with _either_ of you!” His voice cracked as he shouted the words, then he fell silent.

 

Mr. Corbin just stood there, his mouth gone slack.

 

“We refuse to willingly subject our son and our Omega to the emotional abuse you and your mate are so adept at dishing out. _I_ refuse to subject my Alpha to it.” Roman said firmly, realizing that Baron was seconds from bursting into infuriated tears and doing his best to keep the situation under control. “If you want to cut us out of your lives, know that we’re taking Baron with us. He’s our mate and we love him. We’re not leaving him with a pack that ignores him or treats him as lesser because he can’t procreate.”

 

“He _is_ lesser, he’s a disappointment!” Baron’s father finally seemed to regain his voice. “Look at him! He should be the perfect specimen, but instead he’s a _sterile mutt!_ ” He spat.

 

Baron started towards his father and the older man cringed back. “Oh don’t you run from _me_ , after the years of crap you put me through you don’t _get_ to run from me.” Baron snarled. “The perfect specimen? The perfect _fucking_ specimen? That’s all I ever was to you, right? You wanted a sire pup, an Alpha like you.” Baron made a noise of disgust. “But you can’t breed me. So I’m just a mutt now, and you’re just the guy who knocked someone else up to get back at your wife for refusing you in bed.”

 

He gestured at the stairs where Mrs. Corbin stood, the woman silently watching the altercation between Baron and his father.

 

“I can understand why Mom would hate me. I can definitely understand that. I’m a living, breathing embodiment of the consequences of getting into a domestic disagreement with her mate. The mate that promised to _love_ , cherish and defend her like he should.” Baron’s voice trembled. “But you're both unfit company for my pack.”

 

“You have the _nerve_ to-”

 

“ _Yes we do_.” Roman growled, teeth bared in warning when Baron's father took a step closer.

 

“You don't get to talk anymore, Dad. I've spent all these years listening. It's your turn now.” Baron's eyes strayed to his mother momentarily. “You always said I wasn't yours and then in the next breath you'd tell me to call you Mom. An indiscretion, inconvenience.” He shook his head. “You're a real piece of work, but you still aren't as bad as Dad. I'm his _blood_ , and even that wasn't enough to keep me safe once he figured out I wasn't carrying on his line.” His fists clenched tight at his sides. “I came here with the intent of kicking the shit out of him for disrespecting my pack.”

 

Mr. Corbin swallowed hard, glancing at his wife. Roman wanted to laugh at the scathing look she gave right back to him. “Now Baron, there's no need to be  _rude_ .” The older man said weakly.

 

“As rude as you were to our Omega, my Alpha and our pup?” Baron spat. “Or as rude as you yelling _mutt_ at the top of your lungs like that's my name?” He grabbed two fistfuls of his father's shirt. “As rude as me putting my hands on you? I want to make myself as clear as you've been with telling me I and my mates are unwelcome. _You_ are unwelcome in my life from this point forward. I'm not going to dish out the beating you so richly deserve because I know _better_ than to ruin everything that I have with an act done out of anger or spite.” Baron all but tore the words apart with his teeth, biting them out savagely.

 

It was still a surprise to Roman when Baron chose to speak for long periods of time, especially when he delivered drawn out, blistering retorts. It was also a  _joy_ to witness.

 

Baron finally released his father and stepped back. “Enjoy your quiet house. Reigns and I have a family to go home to.” The tall man turned briskly and made his exit with Roman in tow, the other Alpha a little awestruck.

 

Roman caught Baron's arm before the larger Alpha could get into the car and wrapped him in a massive bear hug, a hand moving up to cradle the back of Corbin's neck. “Jesus Christ, Big Banter.” He murmured, feeling Baron's shoulders shudder.

 

“Thought I was gonna' puke.” Baron admitted. He dug his face into Roman's shoulder, drawing a few shaky breaths. “Holy shit. We did it.”

 

“ _You_ did it. I just basked in the presence of prime Alpha male posturing and loved every fucking second of it.” Roman pressed his mouth to Baron's neck, breathing harder than he meant to. Corbin gripped him just as fiercely, his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Roman's neck to tug his head back. He ducked his own face in a display of submission and nosed over the other Alpha's throat, getting a soft groan out of Roman. “ _Oh-_ ”

 

“Take me home, Reigns.” Baron implored.

 

…

 

You were stirred out of a doze by the sound of heavy boots and clothes on the floor of your bedroom. A kiss landed hungrily on your mouth, then those lips trailed further down. You hummed, dragging your fingers through Roman's hair. “Where'd you guys go?” You asked sleepily. “You missed bedtime stories with Victor.”

 

“Big Banter went to talk with his parents.”

 

Your drowsiness vanished abruptly and you shoved Roman back a few inches so you could see his face. “Talk?” You asked in confusion.

 

“There's a few wrinkles to iron out. Long and short of it is that I flayed my father alive and my parents are no longer welcome around my pack.” Baron said curtly. “Uh, _verbally_ flayed him alive.” He amended quickly, no doubt seeing your expression of horror. “I'm not letting anyone belittle my family like they did.”

 

“So...”

 

“I'm not putting myself _or_ you and Roman through that again.” Baron crushed your body against his own. “My mate, my heart.”

 

“But-” Baron's kiss silenced you momentarily and you found yourself melting beneath him, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Are you two okay?” You managed to ask. “They didn't hurt you, right?”

 

“Baron put the fear of God into his sire, holy shit.” Roman gushed, tousling Baron's already-messy hair.

 

“Is that a bruise or a _hickey_ , Mr. Reigns?” You snickered, pointing to Roman's throat where a suspiciously-mouth shaped dark spot resided. Baron flushed across his shoulders while Roman coughed awkwardly. “You guys are _impossible_.”

 

“You bet, Omega.” Roman grinned, tugging your panties down your legs until you could kick them off. “Impossibly turned on.”

 

“You did that _thing_ again, didn't you?” You asked Baron, making the larger Alpha tilt his head.

 

“What thing?”

 

“Damn right he did.” Your mates spoke in unison, Roman laughing and shoving Baron's shoulder afterwards. “Don't even try to play that off, Big Banter, you know what they mean! That thing where you go full apex mode and you just _obliterate_ someone.”

 

“O-oh.” Baron stammered. “I...well yeah, I guess I did.”

 

You arched your back with a squeak and buried your fingers in Roman's hair as he moved straight to enthusiastically eating you out. “You got him all riled up.” You sighed, trying to sound annoyed. It was increasingly difficult, Roman was _very_ good at what he did.

 

Baron knew this, of course, his fingers hooking your own in Roman's hair. The other Alpha moaned against you, whining as Baron firmly directed him to where you needed the pressure of his tongue. “That's it, Reigns, get them off with your sweet little mouth.” Baron ordered and Roman was too happy to oblige.

 

You moved to play with your breasts and Baron was there again, the larger Alpha grabbing your shirt with his teeth and dragging it up over your chest.

 

“You are _ours_.” He snarled before circling one of your nipples with his tongue. You whimpered and bucked down against Roman's eager mouth, writhing under the attention of your Alphas. “I'm _never_ making you feel like you need to choose something that makes you uncomfortable, never again. From now on, it's what's best for you and Roman.” Baron promised, his tone softening. “What's best for Victor.”

 

“What's best for my Alphas and pups.” You gasped, loving the smile that Baron couldn't fight. “What's best for my pack.”

 

Baron closed his eyes, ducking his head a little. Roman's hand palmed over the back of his neck, large fingers spread wide to firmly claim the skin there. You keened at the display of brazen dominance and the way Baron easily accepted it, no snapping or snarling. “Come for us, Omega.” Roman growled against you, his tongue tormenting your clit mercilessly. “ _Come_.”

 

“We need you to come, we need that from you, Omega-mate, and you need it too.” Baron murmured, finding his way back to your breast and latching on gently.

 

“' _Pups_ ', huh?” Roman asked softly after you muffled your hungry cry with your shirt, your body still trembling from coming. “Last I checked, all we had was Victor. Something you need to tell us, Omega?” He continued, his fingers tracing a pattern on your stomach.

 

You froze and both of them felt it, if Roman's noise of confusion and Baron's hitch of breath was any indicator. You hid your face with your shirt, the warmth of your orgasm dissolving into the hot flash of worry and panic.

 

“Oh no, Omega, don't...look, it's okay.” Baron soothed, tugging at your shirt so he could see your eyes. “Shh, it's okay. You _wanted_ to tell us, didn't you?”

 

“I did.” You mumbled, wishing the bed would swallow you up. This wasn't _exactly_ the scenario you'd had in mind.

 

“So...?” Roman trailed off, resting his head on your stomach. His smirk was _ridiculously_ self-satisfied, your arousal coating his mouth and facial hair liberally. He made a bit of a lewd display out of licking his lips, the _tease_ that he was. Baron just waited silently for you to speak, black-brown eyes radiating concern and affection in equal parts.

 

“I'm uh. I went to go see the doctor.” You began.

 

Roman instantly pounced, the self-satisfaction fading to worry. “Are you okay?”

 

You nodded. “She says that we're doing fine. And that I'm um...further along than she expected.”

 

Reigns laughed in relief, hugging you around the midsection. “I _knew_ it!”

 

Baron sighed, dropping his face heavily into the crook of your neck. “Is there anything we need to do for you?” He mumbled against your jaw, making you giggle as his mouth tickled your skin. “Anything, just say the word.”

 

“Well...come June you guys may need to put in for some time off.”

 

“Done and done. I'll call my coach tomorrow.” Baron grunted. “Did the doctor say what uh. What the pup was, yet?”

 

“S' a little early for that, Big Banter.” Roman pointed out. “Remember how Victor was?”

 

“I do, I...sorry, cutie. Dumb question.” Baron apologized and you shook your head, rubbing your nose against his fondly.

 

“Never be sorry for being _excited_ , Baron.” You pushed the hair out of his eyes, not surprised anymore by how emotional he got when it came to your pack. Baron sniffled and Roman hummed, cupping Baron's face.

 

“It's weird.” Baron choked out after a minute. “I know I'm Alpha and I shouldn't get all fucked up over this stuff.”

 

“If it makes you happy, what the hell does it matter?” Roman asked bluntly, “We feel deep with other emotions _besides_ rage, y'know. Fuck anyone who thinks that being Alpha is all about the yelling in each others faces.”

 

“I know. I've been trying. It's still a little difficult for me, wasn't raised like you Reigns.”

 

“Ha! Don't you start with me. We broke each others noses on day one of tryouts, Big Banter. I can slip right into bullshit Alpha mode with the best of 'em.” Roman teased, getting a tiny smile out of the larger Alpha. “That's what you get for chuckin' a helmet at my head, you _disrespectful_ ass.”

 

“We sat in that Beta nurse's office and stared each other down for _ages_.” Baron chuckled. “Reigns' nose was all swollen and mine was just...shit, _pouring_ blood. Mostly because I refused to tilt my head. Would have broken eye contact.”

 

“Alpha male posturing at its finest.” Roman agreed. “Then, this big fucker sticks his hand out and says, ' _Man, I'm gonna' pass out so we'd better kiss and make up if we plan on making the team_.' We shook hands and that was the end of it.”

 

“Aw, no kiss?” You joked, making Baron snort.

 

“We were saving them for you, cutie.”

 

“I mean, there were _rumors_ of course.” Roman ruffled Baron's hair. “Especially when he transferred into my dorm after one semester.”

 

“You asked me to! Said your old roommate was a nightmare.”

 

“Fair enough. You're the one that always had the weird wood smoke smell, though.”

 

“ _You_ smell like a white girl's Starbucks order, you thick-waisted _fuck_.” Baron ribbed the other Alpha and Roman began to laugh.

 

“What do I smell like?” You asked curiously.

 

Roman shot Baron a look and the larger Alpha inclined his head, indicating that Reigns should go first. Roman took a second to touch your forehead with his own, eyes half-closed. “You're home. You're the smell of home. At first, to me, you smelled like citrus. Roses. Then it got more complicated. You started smelling like...I don't know. There's a certain feeling I get when I walk in the door here, when I come home. If that feeling had a smell...” Roman paused, shaking his head. “Sorry. I don't really know how to explain it.”

 

“You smell like the first rough play of the season. You smell like _excitement_. You smell like _mine_ and _ours_ and the inhale of winter air that tingles in your lungs for a second. You smell like good memories I can't exactly pin down, but I know they're there. You smell like things I thought were forbidden to me, like the pack I was pretty sure I'd never have. The family I always dreamed about.” Baron's voice was intense and shook a little. “You smell like early morning sunlight and slick mouths and lazy days. You smell like hungry and want, ache in the pit of my stomach when I _need_ you and Reigns.”

 

Your body had relaxed while you let Baron's words wash over you, and you heard Roman groan softly. “Fucking...still gets me every time, man.”

 

“Why do you think I save it for special occasions?” Baron asked, parting your legs and settling between them. “Is this alright, Omega?”

 

“ _Yes_.” You looped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, your thighs tightly gripping his hips as you welcomed him into you. “Roman, can I...?” You tapped your lower lip and Reigns huffed out a breath.

 

“Yeah? While he fucks you?” The other Alpha growled, “Greedy tonight.”

 

“I know.” You replied simply, smiling up at him before he obliged you with his cock in your mouth.

 

Baron immediately started thrusting harder, his hold tightening as he watched you go down on Roman. “ _Fuck_.” He abruptly snarled, “Cutie, please, I... _fuck_ , please, please.”

 

Roman grabbed a handful of Baron's hair, rumbling in his chest when Baron arched his back. “What's the matter, Big Banter?” Roman bared his teeth. “Kiss them.” Your eyes widened when Baron ducked down to sloppily lick Roman's knot, kissing you afterwards. Reigns shuddered bodily. “ _Oh_ , not fair, not fucking fair, shit, I thought you were going to pull them off my cock!” He moaned while the two of you maneuvered your mouths on him.

 

“You're not the only Alpha here, Reigns.” Baron said curtly, mouthing over the other Alpha's knot again. You had never been able to fit all of Roman into your mouth, and you wondered dimly why you hadn't thought of this. “You are _mine_.” Baron snarled, spit dripping off his chin. “You are mine, my pack, _my_ Alpha, _my_ Omega.”

 

“That's not _fair_ , Baron, I'm so worked up from eating them out, you can't just fucking _toy_ with me like this.” Roman pleaded, his dick twitching in your mouth.

 

“And I _watched_ you eat them out, watched your face go all smug and satisfied when they came for you.” Baron retorted. “Do you have _any_ idea how attractive the two of you are when you get like that? Your dazed little smile, the way you just _bury_ your face in our Omega until they squeal for you?”

 

You whimpered around Roman's cock, nodding as best as you could. Baron boldly cupped Roman's balls and the other Alpha cried out, struggling to hold still when you took him down even deeper. “ _Omega_ -!”

 

“You potent _fuck_.” Baron grunted, his knot pistoning feverishly in and out of you. “You're going to come down their throat, understand?”

 

That was all it took, Roman gritting his teeth against the helpless noises he made as he came hard in your mouth. Your eyes rolled back, your body singing with need for your Alphas. Baron rumbled in his chest when you came a second later, the larger Alpha pulling out of you and coming on your stomach with a low groan of completion.

 

“Fuck.” Roman sighed. “I love you.” He kissed your forehead, smiling. You smiled back, thoroughly exhausted. Baron bit Roman's inked shoulder gently and Roman chuckled. “ _And_ you, Baron, easy with the teeth.”

 

As if on cue, Victor began to fuss in his room next door. Baron caught Roman's arm before the other Alpha could slide off the bed. “Let me. You stay with them, I'll be back.” Baron said quietly, pecking you on the mouth and then moving to quickly pull his pants and shirt back on.

 

You relaxed against Roman after he tugged his boxers up, yawning widely. “So what happened?” You asked, giggling when Roman coughed again. “I mean, I know he must have gone full Alpha male, but was there anything else?”

 

“We talked a lot on the car ride home. He...well, you saw. He thinks about stuff like that.” Roman swallowed hard. “I uh...shit, I dunno', he's got some _ideas_ , Omega. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to make you feel like this is stuff that we _need_ to do. He understands that you're priority.”

 

Baron returned with Victor in his arms, the toddler sniffling and rubbing his eyes. “See, they're right here.” Baron cajoled the small boy, bumping their foreheads together. “You're a silly billy sometimes, little worrywart.”

 

“Wa?” Victor asked, still scrubbing at his face.

 

Baron rolled his eyes, making both you and Roman laugh. “ _Fine._ ” He put his son down on the floor, holding his hands so he could walk. “God, you just have me whipped, don't you? Can't wait until you're a teenager and you hate my guts.”

 

“Baron also mentioned he was strongly considering taking my last name.” Roman continued.

 

“I'm not _considering_ anything.” The larger Alpha grumbled, making Victor giggle. “I'm doing it. I'll go to your sire and ask. Hell, I'll do it tomorrow. Call my coach, ask Roman's dad for his last name, all in a day's work. I'll have to get new jerseys though.” He paused, glancing over at you and Roman curled up on the bed. His mouth curved into a smile. “Y'know, for the pack.”

 

_For the pack_ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this tale to even make it past the first chapter. I'm immensely grateful that you (yes you!) gave me the opportunity to expand upon this silly idea. Thank you Thirsty Crew. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
